Lessons Learned
by hellzboy
Summary: AU! NOT another twin fic but this time Tsuna is a year older AND they have no Nana! *le gasp* How will Tsuna grow without having Nana to cower to I wonder? and who will be chosen as the heir for Vongola? this is my very first try so please and thank you! *will find better title to describe*
1. Prologue

What would happen if Tsuna had a younger brother and their Mother died? Please don't burn me! I like Tsuna's Mom! uhmm.. this is RAW so meaning not edited by someone who's more educated in grammars and stuff.. lol anyways Enjoy! ^^

**_Disclaimer:_****Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. This story and its Oc is, that's all.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_To a six-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi, the word 'Death' was an unknown to him. That is, until his Mama, Sawada Nana –Housewife of Sawada Iemitsu and mother of two children- died on her deathbed just a week before his birthday._

_In that week for Tsuna, everything was a blur, even on his Mama's Funeral he couldn't remember any of what had happened. All he can recall was his younger brother, Sawada Yoshimitsu, crying quietly in the background while his father held him, together with his own tears._

_He himself had moved robotically that day; receiving what was given, giving smiles to their sympathies, burning incense when needed and giving gifts when all was said and done. He barely noticed the worried or alarming stares of those people who came, he simply ignored them; he couldn't care less, anyway. Though there was one person who stood out in his clouded vision that day and it was surprisingly, Timoteo -his father's boss- that when got hugged by him he suddenly felt a deep feeling of remorse. For what, he didn't know but it struck a chord in Tsuna that he had uttered the words 'I forgive you' with a warm smile almost instantly._

_He didn't know why but Timoteo had started pouring tears when he said those words. Iemitsu and other men –that he didn't know- immediately started to crowd around him and unintentionally, Tsuna, which scared him and was about to screech, luckily, the elder man saw his frightened face and held up his hand, freezing the oncoming men. He chuckled at Tsuna's awed face at the show of power and ruffled his hair at the cute expression he made before wiping his eyes with a handkerchief he had produced and standing from his kneeled position. He made a gesture to Iemitsu before smiling at both the siblings and giving one last pat on his head before making his leave –along with his many _acquaintances_-. He didn't see his father's nod or his slight defeated look with his back to him, but Tsuna felt as though he had done something wrong as he watched his 'Granpa' walk out door. _

_Nine years has passed since then._

* * *

Yes, just the Prologue, if this can be considered as one haha. Please review and tell me what you think but please be gentle! this is my first time so don't burn me as much! haha byee! ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! has it been long? haha sorry if it was but I've updated chapter 2! and I warn you that's it is RAW and have not been edited by anyone, I tried the best as I could and the japanese in it is simple and hopefully in the correct err usage. haha enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_**Do not own Katekyo hitman Reborn just this story and its OC.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

"I am truly sorry, my friend but as of now, I have no other options." said a deeply tired Timoteo from his leather back chair.

The man in front of him bowed his compliance of the Ninths' decision.

"I understand, Nono." was his terse reply. Timoteo frowned but nodded at his Outside Adviser and tiredly dismiss him with a wave of his hand. He watched Iemitsu's back as he sharply left the room and hearing the door click, released a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

Feelings of deep regret and mournful sorrow filled his entire being. Glancing at a frame on his desk, he stared at it and offered a silent prayer for the future of Vongola as well as for the Sawada siblings.

_'May they have a fulfilling future, Amen.'_

()Pagebreak()

Namimori, Japan.

At five am sharp, a loud beeping noise was stopped by the hand of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, although still half awake, he forces his body to move accordingly.

At fifteen years old and at the start of his second year of middle school, he had forgone his _dame _attitude from his past –only being referred to by bullies- and reinvented himself as an equal to a Housewife Nana had aspired to be. He was no longer as clumsy as he was before and no longer took to cowering at every sight he thought to be scary instead, he forced himself to grow and be able to take care of his remaining family in place of his Mom.

Ever since their Mother's Funeral, Tsuna has taken the unoccupied chair of 'caretaker' that was left behind. Seeing his Dad make an effort but couldn't bring himself to touch let alone enter Nana's workspace aka The Kitchen, he made a decision to train himself to live more independently and put in his effort of taking care of his remaining family –lest they go obese from take-out. He started by helping his Dad little by little with the house chores and grew until he was tall enough to reach the countertop of his mother's kitchen. At first his Dad was against him trying to cook saying he might burn himself etc. but his determination kept him from giving up, so for the first time in his life he went against his father's wishes and cooked a small dinner with the left-over food they had had. It wasn't the best since it was his first time but Iemitsu saw his dedication through it and finally agreed. It took time and a lot of studying on Tsuna's part but with the help from his Dad and sometimes from his younger brother, he managed to improve his new cooking ability and learned to love it.

As the years passed by he noticed Yoshimitsu also taking an independent standpoint from their family. Although he did still rely on Tsuna's adapted skills from their late Mother like cooking, cleaning etc., he relied more on himself and asked less from their father and his constant babying. The affect this was causing to their father made Tsuna worry for him and the very familiar pain in his chest gave him more reason to give act to drastic measures and did so, on his Graduation Day.

_"You want me to WHAT?!" Iemitsu couldn't help but shout. It was reasonable, his oldest son just told him to leave. Anyone would have been shocked by that._

_"I want you to go back to your workplace from before." The thirteen year old said with a firm tone that gave no room for excuses. He could feel Yoshi's stunned stare from behind him but continued to ignore it in favor to his gaping father._

_Iemitsu couldn't believe what he had just heard. To think that he was being kicked out by his eldest son with no regard on what he was asking him to do. Why? Why would he be asked to go back by Tsuna of all people, to that dark scary place where he already lost a part of him that he treasures? He couldn't go back, no, after what had 4happened. He wasn't—_

_"Oi Dame-Tsuna! What do you think you're-"Yoshimitsu started angrily but was cut off by the stare Tsuna gave him. It was almost as if his eyes were glowing orange, and it made him freeze._

_Tsuna turned back to his Father and looked him in the eye, before softening his gaze –the orange glow; receding back to its original soft brown-, "Stop torturing yourself" he whispered, "That job is very important to you, right papa?" he then smiled, "Yoshi and I will be okay. We can already take care of ourselves, there's other important people who needs you more than we do and you'll be much of a help there then you are here" Tsuna finished, still with that gentle smile that reminded him so much of Nana, that he started seeing her in him._

_Iemitsu was still shocked but relaxed under the warm smile Tsuna gave him, he couldn't help but wonder._

_"Tsuna, how did you kn-"He asked but was cut off by the chuckle the eldest gave._

_"Call it 'Intuition'" he replied laughingly._

Iemitsu was bewildered, to the confusion of Tsuna but gave a sigh then laughed himself and asked Yoshi if he could handle not having his Papa around. Yoshi gave a huff and begrudgingly said a 'Yes' to his amusement.

Three days after that, with the promise of always answering whenever he could call and a teary heart-filling –to the embarrassment of the younger sibling- goodbye, Iemitsu left on a first-class ticket flight to Italy.

It has been two years since his Dad left and the promise of calling whenever he could was kept, almost ridiculously, until Yoshi threatened that they wouldn't answer his calls anymore if he kept calling every five minutes after the first extremely long conversation they had. Tsuna chuckled at that memory and flipped his carrot pancake over before adding the last finishing touches to his and Yoshi's bento.

_'Speaking of which…'_ He smiled as he heard his brother coming down. He quickly finished wrapping Yoshi's bento and placed it on the table, along with his 'normal pancakes', ready to be picked up before going to his own breakfast and bento. The muffled _"Ittekimasu"_ with the front door's banging was his only indication that his brother was late again for his basketball practice.

_'Well, the coach won't scold him since he is their ace player' _Tsuna thought as he placed his own breakfast plate on the table, happily noticing the lack of food and bento on the table. He started to eat his own in a normal pace, glancing at the clock every now and then, not wanting to be bitten—err.. _late_ going to school _'but still, he shouldn't be taking advantage of his position'_ he finished the thought frowning at his brother's lack of awareness.

Compared to Tsuna, Sawada Yoshimitsu was his opposite, with his lean but muscled build he gained from basketball practice. He might be the younger of the two but from a physical viewpoint, you might just think the opposite. Yoshimitsu looks more like a young carbon copy of his father than anything else except for his brown eyes that he got from his mother; anything else would pertain to their dad. _'Except personality, he may look like dad but they're completely opposite when it comes to their attitude'_. If their dad was the sun then Yoshi was the moon; one, burning with energy whiles the other downright cool.

Tsuna still doesn't know how Yoshi felt that day when he asked their Dad to leave. Yoshi never bothered to bring it up so he never asked. He's still unsure of it and it does worry him but left it alone since Yoshi is on speaking terms with him; he didn't want to lose what they had, even if it was a little.

They weren't as close as two people living together alone in a house would, but they do speak to each other, reminding each other of their schedules for the week and when exams are coming up. And Yoshi enjoys Tsuna's home cooked meals, even though the young one never said anything. Tsuna knows from empty plates and bentos, even the sweets that the younger one said he never liked to eat, seeing the cooking jars empty made Tsuna feel love from his brother. This only fuels Tsuna determination to keep practicing the art of cooking and going as far as practicing international dishes.

Glancing at the clock, Tsuna concluded that he has 30 minutes to get to school, more than enough time for him and went to lock every part of the house with the advanced locking device his Dad has installed in the three-day time he had before he left. Yoshi called it Paranoia but didn't complain about it getting installed. Tsuna only smiled and said it'll be a nice defense against any robbers.

After getting ready he locked the front door and left with an unusual happy skip in his step. He supposed that he should have reminded Yoshi about their guest from their Dad that would be staying with them from today onwards but guessed that his brother would remember when their guest arrives later in the evening. He couldn't wait to prepare the Italian cuisine he's been planning to make for their Italian guest. _'Maybe he'll even help Yoshi make friends'_ Tsuna thought with hope.

()Pagebreak()

"Welcome to the Sawada Household, Reborn-san" Tsuna greeted the baby with a warm smile. He wasn't at all surprised about the strangeness of it as he was warned by Iemitsu earlier on about their guest's situation.

"Ciaoussu" replied Reborn with a tilt of his had before entering with Tsuna holding the door open.

Tsuna only smiled and carried on the conversation, not bothered by Reborn's questionable age. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes; Dad said that you'll choose yourself where to sleep so on that note, please make yourself comfortable as I get dinner ready. Ah! I almost forgot, you might already know, but let me formally introduce myself, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, _yoroushiku_" He ended with a bow.

Reborn smirked at the politeness and respect the elder of the Sawada siblings was giving to him, slightly surprised at how kind and willing the supposed _dame_ was showing him, _'He grew up well'_ he observed, _'kinda cute too´_ he added when he saw a glowing smile that followed after.

"A pleasure to meet you Tsunayoshi, I'm your and your brother's new tutor, Reborn" He replied back with a nod. He paused for a moment before asking, "Where's your brother?"

"Ah, do not worry Reborn-san, he'll join us for dinner, he's the basketball ace player for Namimori middle and has a habit of practicing longer than his teammates, but he's always on time for dinner" Tsuna replied assuredly before heading back to the kitchen.

Reborn already knew but wanted to check on the siblings' relationship. Seeing as how Tsuna was confident on his brother's coming back to dinner told him that they might not be as close as Iemitsu believed but still cared for each other as family should and that made him relieved, for he wouldn't want to have any problems hindering his real mission.

_"Please make yourself comfortable"_ Reborn let out a dangerous smirk on those words as it gave him free reign to do as he pleased in the household, he mentally thanked Tsuna for it and headed upstairs, intent on making himself just that.

()Pagebreak()

Yoshi felt a foreboding feeling as he entered his home. He felt as if a demon has just passed the threshold and that he should probably bless the house before venturing in any further. He dismissed the thought and instead attempted to guess what his brother prepared for dinner tonight.

_'Pasta?'_ he thought, sniffing the air around him. He muttered the words _"Tadaima"_ and hearing the familiar soft reply of _"Okaeri"_ he hurried up to his room to drop his bag off before pausing at the threshold of his room. _'This again?'_ he thought, feeling the same feeling he had when entering the house. Slightly creped out but again dismissing the thought, he dropped off his bag in his room and headed down to the dining room for dinner expecting food on the table with Tsuna already seated and waiting for him to start.

"Okaeri Yoshi" his brother said again smilingly as usual. What he didn't expect was to see a baby clad in a fitting black suit sitting across Tsuna also waiting for him.

"Ciaoussu" The baby said and suddenly that nagging feeling in the back of his head exploded to the front of his mind giving him every kind of warning bell that he heard ringing in his ears.

Reborn only smirked more, impressed at the very much active _Hyper Intuition _in both of the Sawada siblings' blood.

**_TBC_**

* * *

Was it okay? the English grammar acceptable? Please Review! Any corrections will be uhmm, corrected as soon as I can!.. byee! ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Hello! Thanks for the people who follwed/fave this and those who reviewed I'm really happy that so many enjoy this! hehe and to **Yorutsuki-Lunia, **I'm super delighted at your review! haha thanks for that ^^ for his appearance, sorry to disappoint but it hasn't changed much, his hair is a little long though but doesn't reach his waist maybe till his shoulder. Yes, he'll be the mother type, and uke-ish probably a future pairing but that's undecided, maybe decide by poll, as for the rest, you'll just have to wait and see :)

Just like the previous one be warned that this is RAW and has not been edited by anyone who's better at me in English grammar and such, I did my best and hope it's enough ^^; Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_** Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

It had only been a week since Reborn's arrival but Tsuna could see the improvement on both his and his brother's lives.

Aside from the strange methods their tutor use, both of them had improved on their weak subjects –math and science- and mornings had been lively. While it is questionable to see your brother shouting _'REBORN!'_ in a hyperactive -and what his brother considers embarrassing- way in only boxer shorts as he goes to morning practice, Tsuna didn't mind the strangeness at all. In fact, he enjoys the noise and highly suspicious gun shots that he could hear from where he thinks are in his brother's room. It made the days more exciting and bright than the dull, quiet life the two had been living in. Plus, he noticed Reborn teaching Yoshi how to be more aware of other people rather than just dismiss them like he had been in the past. It made Tsuna feel warm inside whenever Yoshi helps out more without being asked, taking it as an act of appreciation on what Tsuna does for them to keep living independently.

He was rather worried at first that Reborn and Yoshi wouldn't get along. That night they had first met wasn't the best first impression Tsuna had wanted his brother to show to their tutor. He winced at the memory.

_"Ciaoussu" greeted Reborn to his younger brother. "Yoshi, this is Reborn, the one Dad told us about and will be our new tutor from here on out." Tsuna explained to his brother._

_"Devil Incarnate" Yoshi suddenly stated like it was a fact. "E-ehh?" Tsuna choked out, but Yoshi wasn't listening, nor was he aware of the change of air around the mysterious black suited baby._

_When all the alarms in Yoshi's head stopped he knew that he had guessed right and could only give a breath of relief when the ringing in his ears went quiet. He supposed he shouldn't have said it out loud but he felt that he needed his answer to be overheard from the ringing in his mind just so that whatever it was, could hear what he had concluded from the warning signals. He shook his head slightly and went to sit, next to Tsuna of course; he wouldn't dare try his luck in taking –his- seat from the supposed 'Devil Incarnate' –which, he thinks is smart and thanks, whatever it is, from giving him the additional warning-._

_"E-eto," Tsuna stuttered, trying to make sense of what just happened Reborn –thankfully- didn't say anything and just silently observe the younger brother. "Shall we start on dinner?" Tsuna nervously said glancing between the two._

_Yoshi gave a 'hn' as his reply and silently muttered an "Itadakimasu" before eating while Reborn –still silent- also did the same and started on his food. Tsuna gave a breath of relief but still felt a little unnerved for what was to come, he decided to just leave it be and also started on his food with a silent "Itadakimasu"._

When dinner ended, Yoshi left his dishes in the sink and gone up to his room, afterword Reborn also did the same and followed his brother but not before complimenting Tsuna's cooking, making the teen blush and smile cutely. He was worried at first for Yoshi but when Reborn complimented him it made him feel light and knew that Reborn wasn't angry so he continued on cleaning. By next morning the two was seen leaving the house with a familiarity that looked as if they're used to it and Tsuna couldn't help feeling slightly jealous over their sudden closeness but soon disappeared when Reborn reminded him to not be late for school before continuing after Yoshi. It warmed his heart knowing he wasn't forgotten.

Today was now a weekend and so Tsuna was out grocery shopping, taking advantage of the nice autumn weather and also the sale on seasonal fruits. He remembered when their Mother would always take the family out on days like these; it was always so nice whenever they walked out as if their Mama could control the sky to stay warm until they headed home. Nowadays, it wasn't as warm as he felt then and he would feel cold the moment he steps in his home. But now that there was a third member of the household, he thinks it wouldn't be as cold as it was before. Smiling at that thought, he headed home thinking the recipe the he got from a Filipino cook book would be just the right dish he needed for his athlete of a brother. _'He needs more vegetables in his diet anyway'_ Tsuna nodded as he turned in on their corner of the street.

()Pagebreak()

Gokudera Hayato isn't the most favorable when it comes to friendship, often described as a delinquent, he is not the type of person who you would want to get to know very well. Though he is a solid genius type bookworm with questionable taste for the unexplained, his personality and even the way he dress doesn't call for the typical stereotype.

He is a Mafioso, but under certain circumstances, he ran away from home and made a name of himself with the title of _'Smoking Bomb'_ a name developed from his short temper and –denied- anger issues, it was also a name designated to him for his favored choice of weapon. Many Mafioso don't like to call him for jobs that require his expertise but no one can deny his genius of a brain especially when they inquire his age. And at the age of fourteen, a call that reached on the other side of the world made his big debut.

()Pagebreak()

"So, what do you want?" Yoshi lazily asked.

He didn't know why but after the whole day of being stalked by the new _half_-Italian transfer student, he was suddenly asked to meet in a corner of the school after practice ended. _'Don't tell me he's going to confess to me'_ he thought shivering at the memories of all those other times that he got cornered by nameless girls –and boys-. _'Italian? hmm… Must be that damn brat's doing'_ thinking of his _Italian_ tutor/hit man.

"YOU DAMN BRAT! I JUST SAID THAT I'LL KILL YOU AND TAKE YOUR SEAT AS VONGOLA DECIMO!" the transfer student yelled frustratingly waving his hands filled with dynamite.

Gokudera didn't know why but the kid standing in front of him, rolling off waves of indifference was pissing him off in more ways than he could imagine. And the fact that he didn't listen to him the first time he declared him as his prey just pissed him off more and so, he did as his name entitled him to.

He smoked his bombs and threw.

_'What the hell is with this guy suddenly throwing off bombs in school property and who's he calling a brat? We're the same age!'_ Yoshi thought as he dodged the explosions thankfully with his athletic skills. He furrowed his brows as he imagined the worst case scenario _'We'll both be sitting our suspension on a Hospital bed when _He_ comes out'_ at that thought Yoshi tried his best to jump the fence but unfortunately not succeeding.

"You intend on running from a fight? You coward!" The transfer student yelled and blocked him by directing his bombs to the corner sides for the 'coward' not to escape. "Fight like a Man! Coward!" he shouts and threw more bombs at the deemed 'coward'.

Yoshi ignores the yelling and instead tries to think out another plan of strategy _'Damn! If I can't go around… why not…'_ The idea formed in his head made him turn back around and head straight toward the opponent. _'Go past it'_ he thought as the surprised look on the transfer student's face halted the throwing of the bombs but also accidentally dropping the lot of them down his feet.

"SHIT!"

"GET DOWN!"

**_"BOOM!"_**

()Pagebreak()

After that encounter, he woke up in the infirmary having learned that Yoshimitsu was the one who carried him and took care of him until the nurse arrived. He swore from then on that he will serve under the future _Decimo_ in exchange for saving his life and went afterward to tell him only pausing when he realized he had no idea where his _Decimo_ lived and figured he would see him tomorrow on at school where he would announce his vows, unfortunately it would by no means go as planned and a day turned out to be three until he figured that his _Decimo_ was avoiding him. Luckily Reborn was there to help advise him how to achieve his goal and even give him the home address his _Decimo_ lived in where he was currently having a _stake-_ *ehem* _I mean_ waiting for an opportunity to _cor-_ _I mean_ have a chance to talk to him and thank him for saving his life.

At the moment, he couldn't see his future boss for he was outside the house with the large walls around it blocking his view but he could hear the grunts and complaints coming from the backyard of the house indicating that his future boss was currently training with Reborn as his trainer. He can't help but feel invigorated with his _Decimo's_ will to train, _'He's definitely a man to be revered'_ he passionately thought. In truth, Yoshimitsu complained about how he wasn't supposed to be training but rather sleeping in on the one day their coach spared them off from practice Reborn, in his tracksuit without his fedora replied "A boss should never waste the time they can use productively" in which Yoshi would reply his usual "I never agreed to be boss" and thus adding more of his free time to train. The only reason that Reborn haven't led them outside for a wider space to train was that they promised Tsuna they or more accurately _Mitsu-baka_ would clean the house from top to bottom as his thanks for the effort Tsuna gave to make him and his pet Leon comfortably in their new home. Yoshimitsu grumbled at that but immediately went silent with the appearance of the green one-ton mallet subtly hidden for his brother not to see and so relented.

While Gokudera was in his dreamland still in front of his _Decimo's_ house he never noticed the older Sawada curiously get close from behind him. A tap on his shoulder made him jump, instinctively getting a hold of his dynamites from wherever ready to blast the person to smithereens when large brown eyes made him halt. He blinked for a sec and hid his dynamites away, glaring at the person he almost blasted off.

"You should know better than to sneak up on people brat" he tsk-ed off, "I don't have time to help lost kids like you so go find a police station or something 'cuz I have more important things to do" he waved the brat off not sensing the supposed 'brat's' irritation heightening nor the tick that pulsed with his every word. He turned back around to continue with his _stal-_ _I mean _his 'observation' when suddenly pain exploded from behind his head almost making him fall to the hard cemented ground. "I-I-itai! What the fu-"

"A brat like you shouldn't be using swear words either, how old are you? Fifteen? Fourteen? It doesn't really matter but what does matter is why you're in front of MY house? What are you? a robber? a stalker? a runaway lost boy? You better explain yourself before I call the cops" the supposed 'brat' stated, showing the hand he held his phone in with his thumb on the call button, glaring at him with a serious look.

"You can call the Army for all I care and I'll just blow them up to bits! What do you mean 'your' house?! This house belongs to _Decimo_ not yours!" he barked back to the other who dare insult him and insinuating that this house belonged to him. _'Who does he think he is?'_ he glared back. The 'brat' before him blinked and loosened his grip on his phone tilting his head in a confused way.

"_Decimo_, as in tenth?" he queried then smiled, "Ah, you must have made a mistake then, this is the Sawada Household, I don't know of any _Decimo_ that live around here but you could tell me where you're headed and I can direct you to the right way or if you need to, you're welcome inside to call." He offered. Gokudera blinked at the 180 the 'brat' changed into in less than a moment, _'Eh?'_ He suddenly felt embarrassed for some reason and rubbed his –sore- head, the words coming out being a jumbled mess.

"Eh-uhmm, ah, what?" he mumbled out uselessly. The 'brat' merely smiled, amused but it didn't irritate Gokudera like he thought it should but just confuse him all the more. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, I have a younger brother named Yoshimitsu, and this is where we live" the now identified 'Tsunayoshi' explained.

"We?" Gokudera asked, "Mm-hmm" Tsuna hummed, nodding in affirmative. "_Ja_, you're _Jyuudaime's_ _Onni-san?_" Gokudera asked in disbelief. "Jyuudaime?" questioned Tsuna. Gokedera was about to explain but was cut off by the appearance of Reborn standing on the wall beside them.

"_Okaeri_, Tsuna" greeted Reborn to the brunette. "_Tadaima,_ Reborn" Tsuna greeted back to the always well-suited baby.

"Reborn –san" nodded Gokudera still slightly confused. Reborn acknowledged the dynamite expert and jumped to Tsuna, who automatically reached out and carried him on his folded arms. "You know each other?" Tsuna asked looking at the two.

"Ah, this is Gokudera Hayato, the new transfer student from Italy and new classmate of Yoshi." Answered Reborn, "He's been trying to approach him to thank him for saving his life but your brother is too indifferent to accept any credit when he does something for other people" he looked up to the brunette expectantly once he finished. "So Yoshi has been avoiding Gokudera-san ever since, not really a surprise to me but if I know him well, he wouldn't just avoid someone who's just trying to thank him, he hates prolonging things and does things straightforward, so why the sudden change?" Tsuna wondered looking at the Italian transfer student in curiosity.

"_Onegai Onii-sama_!" Gokudera cried out, startling the brunette, he kneeled and bowed low till his head hit the ground "Sawada Yoshimitsu-sama saved my life even though I tried to take his! I want to repay him by becoming a part of his _familgia_, forever following and protecting him from his enemies! Even daring to be his Right-Hand Man if he will accept it!" he pleaded loudly to the honorable brother of the _Decimo_.

Reborn was pleased to see the Smoking Bomb's resolve to follow his student and was proud at himself for making the right decision to choose Gokudera Hayato for a guardian. That boy's determination was a force to be reckoned with along with that genius of a brain of his, _'He'll be a perfect choice for storm guardian'_ he thought. He was also pleased to hear Tsuna's close assessment to their situation, but of course Tsuna doesn't know anything about the mafia or Yoshi's inheritance for Vongola's Decimo seat and would never, if Iemitsu and Yoshi can do something about it. Reborn, himself, didn't agree with the two's decision but his contract stated otherwise, still it did not mean that he could not ask for the older brother's help from time to time when needed and it will only depend on Tsuna's Hyper Intuition when he does figure things out.

"_Wakata,"_ answered Tsuna, "but I'll only be able to get him to sit still in one place to let him hear your gratitude, the rest is solely up to him." He stated seriously to Gokudera. "I understand, _Onii-sama!_" Gokudera replied energetically. "I'll tell you now though that he's very stubborn and won't give in easily." Tsuna warned. He walked up to the front gate and invited him in with a smile, "come join us for dinner, you can express your gratitude after, oh and Gokudera-san," he called to the new transfer who turned to him attentively, _'like a pup'_ Tsuna couldn't help but think and said to him seriously, "Don't ever kneel like that to anybody again, not even to Yoshi nor I, understand?" the firmness of his tone of voice gave no room for excuses, it was reminiscent to when he ordered his father to return to his job and it surprised Reborn by how much power it held.

To say Gokudera wasn't affected would be a lie; as a matter of fact he felt as if he had to obey and would be devastated if he did not. He simply nodded and felt satisfied when Tsuna smiled at his response, it was an odd feeling, one he never had before felt even from countless other bosses that he had followed but it didn't feel bad and the fact that he was _ordered_ to not throw away his dignity even to Tsuna himself was very enlightening to him. He wondered, if this was Reborn's student's older brother then how much more powerful the younger one will be, he couldn't wait.

**_TBC_**

* * *

And that's it for chapter two! minimum japanese that is simple enough to understand (I hope) and I'm from the Philippines so thus the Filipino food haha. In truth, I didn't know it would grow to be this long but I didn't really want to cut it... This is probably how i'll do the introduction of each of the guardians so I hope you'll like it!

Please Review! I really want to know what you guys think of it! and if my writing isn't too much (probably is) also the mistakes that it has soooo, till next time byee! ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm back with the next chapter! Thank you all those who followed and/or fave my story! and to those who reviewed! I thank you for giving me your thoughts about this! ^^

To _**Princess123897,**_I thank you for the compliment *bows*, yes this is my first story of KHR but I also have another fic posted that's of Harry Potter -I invite you to read if you're interested ^^. I'm sorry if it's not as long as you wanted but I feel it is just the proper length to continue on to the next and also, yes, I'm introducing them, 'the guardians' in a different order. You'll find that there will be slight changes since Tsuna isn't the chosen Decimo.

To _**Ishieeee,**_I love that you love the idea, thanks for that! as for your question, I think you'll find out after you've read this chapter.

Enjoy! Be warned though, I have yet to find a Beta so this is RAW, meaning not edited by someone who is better at English.

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn other than my OC.

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Dinner that night was entertaining to both Reborn and surprisingly, Tsuna. Although he strongly disapproves of making a ruckus when eating, he did not mind at all when Gokudera and Yoshimitsu started to have a clash of words with each other all through the meal last night. He supposed it was because Yoshi, for once was having a heated argument with someone other than their father, a rare sight to see. He could already tell that this Gokudera Hayato will be a good influence on Yoshi and was glad that Reborn also approved of him. He is suspicious however, of what kind of environment Gokudera was raised in to believe that because of Yoshi saving his life and losing to their 'dual' he would be forever bound to follow Yoshi the 'victor'.

He didn't exactly know of what transpired to this 'dual' of theirs and how serious the situation was for Gokudera to react that strongly, but knew not to ask when Yoshi was clearly trying very hard to cover up Gokudera when it came to something he obviously did not want Tsuna to hear. It confused and worried him, slightly disappointed at the fact that they were hiding something from him and thought that they or more specifically _he_, Yoshi, did not trust him enough to tell whatever secret they had to him. He also knew that Iemitsu –even at the other side of the world- knew that secret and was as unwilling to share it to _him, the eldest_, as Yoshi was. He could tell from intuition that Reborn did not agree with keeping it from him but kept his mouth shut for Yoshi's sake –he didn't know of the contract- and that probably was the only reason he didn't ask any questions, _'yet'_ he thought. He wasn't ignorant as they make him to be, he of course knew of the bizarre occurrence that happens to their –now- daily lives from the first day Reborn settled in their home but he didn't probe. He believes in the proverb 'do not do unto others what you do not want others to do unto you' and so kept his inquisitive mind in check. He will let them keep their privacy and not pry but, if it comes to a point that he feels he should intervene then he will. His _Intuition_ hasn't failed him yet after all.

()Pagebreak()

Reborn couldn't help but feel lucky, he thought for sure that Tsuna would ask questions after witnessing Gokudera's abnormal behavior and hearing the words like _famiglia_ and follower and such that would give the impression of belonging to a member of an organization despite Yoshi's attempt on trying to wave the subject off, _'he'll need training on that'_ he thought absentmindedly, it was only on luck that Tsuna didn't. He knew that Tsuna wasn't oblivious to his surroundings, no, not with the active Hyper Intuition that _both_ of the Sawada siblings possess, in fact, it was the opposite. Tsuna was more mindful of other people around him than Yoshi was; he knew that Tsuna doesn't consider him as a 'prodigy baby' like others do, actually Tsuna doesn't consider him a baby at all. He treats Reborn like a grown man despite his physical appearance and respects his authority as their home tutor. It was a wonderful change of pace for him, normally he needed to get them to submit before getting any kind of respect usually by releasing a little of his killing intent and/or showing some of his physical powers (a/n: punching, kicking etc.) but with Tsuna it took only one look before getting him to yield, he smirked at that.

It didn't delude him though, he knew that the only reason Tsuna deferred to him was because of his _Intuition_.

"What are you thinking about?" the voice snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked to down to his left where Yoshi was walking and replied.

"You interested in my thoughts?" he smirked when Yoshi shuddered.

"Never mind, I don't think I want to know what goes on through your evil little mind." Yoshi dodged a bullet that nearly got his foot. "Oi!" he cried out.

"If you don't want to know, then don't ask." Was Reborn's reply holding out his green gun with the smoking barrel out before letting Leon turn back into a lizard and crawl back on his fedora.

"Tsk. Whatever" Yoshi said returning back to his indifferent attitude.

Currently, they were walking to school. Namimori chu's basketball team was called in for practice today despite it still being a weekend but since yesterday was an off day for the team, their coach had wanted to put them back on track. _'This sucks, I didn't even get to sleep in yesterday'_ Yoshi yawned and scratched his head but then had to dodge another bullet that almost hit his _other_ foot.

"Stop lazing around, a boss should always be alert." Reborn scolded half-heartedly almost looking like he was enjoying himself, _'scratch that, he _is_ enjoying himself'_ he frowned. Reborn only smiled at that not denying the thought.

They reached the school gates with Yoshi thankfully still in one piece and he greeted the ever so diligent president of the Discipline Committee, Hibari Kyouya leaning against the open gates.

"Yo Hibari-senpai" said Yoshi with a small salute as they passed by him. Hibari glanced at him briefly and gave a "Hn" back but the scowl in his face never changed and because of that Yoshi thought that he was glaring at him.

"He was." Reborn simply stated. Yoshi then glared at Reborn.

When they got in the school gym Yoshi was immediately pulled into practice and Reborn went off to watch quietly in one of his secret hidden rooms that he has placed all around the school, days before he even showed up in their front door. While he watched their team practice, he reviewed the gathered information that he has collected on both of the boys ever since he first stepped onto Namimori ground. _So far, so good_. It seems that Iemitsu was in his right mind when he chose his second son to be the heir but Reborn, after closely inspecting both of the brothers, has concluded that the outside adviser might've made a _good_ choice but not the _best_ choice.

It isn't that Yoshi wasn't capable; in fact, his student had all the right requirements that came with being the next heir and all Reborn had to do was push him in the right direction. It was an easy enough job, he only needed to tweek that brat's attitude, add people that he thinks will be well suited to be guardians and in turn make them all have a close enough relationship to be able to work together then all will be fine and dandy from there on out. After all, his contract ends when the Decimo seat is claimed with a one-of-a-kind boss and who is Reborn if not the best? But, if Reborn learned anything from his career of being the number one hitman in the world, it had to be to trust his hitman intuition, though not as accurate as the famous –sometimes infamous, depending on who you ask- Vongola's Hyper Intuition but enough so with Reborn's experience and currently, his intuition is telling him that the older brother might be the better choice.

Sawada Tsunayoshi might not look like boss material but he did sense that there was more to the brunette than meets the eye. He thought back on the time when Tsuna had practically _ordered_ Gokudera to not lower himself to anyone. At that time, Reborn was startled when he felt the boss aura that he would normally feel when in front of the Nono and more surprisingly, _Luce_, a mixture of both, crawl up his spine, and then all of a sudden it disappeared. He then understood the reason of Iemitsu's sudden comeback to the Mafia world despite it causing his wife's death, faced with that authority, even inexperienced can be difficult to disobey.

To him, Tsuna was like a diamond in a rough.

()Pagebreak()

Yoshimitsu stretched his sore and aching muscles when practice finally ended. Usually, he would be left out by his teammates and his coach as he continued to practice until dinnertime or until Hibari would start chasing him out of school, but today was different. He was tired and in pain. The spontaneous training Reborn added to his work-out completely ruined his whole schedule, not to mention his sleeping hours. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent sleep without waking up to a good-morning-near-death-experience, even on his afternoon naps! _'That's not a 'good morning' anymore when you do it in the middle of the afternoon'_ he grumbly thought.

Nearing one of the faucets that the school placed outside of the gym, he refreshed himself with the cool tap water. Washing his face and filling up his water bottle, he noticed another person doing the same from the other end of the lined-up faucets and raised a brow.

"The baseball team had practice too?" he questioned. In his mind it was a rhetorical, he didn't really care about the other team sports after all but it seemed to the other that it wasn't and answered him.

"Maa," the other smiled, "not really, I just wanted to practice, nothing better to do, you know?" Yoshi hummed then turned back to fill his second bottle.

"You're Sawada Yoshimitsu right, the ace player in the basketball team?" the other suddenly asked. Yoshi again, hummed in reply.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, it's nice to finally meet the MVP of the basketball team, I've heard so much about you!" exclaimed Yamamoto with a heartfelt grin.

After tightly closing the lid of the bottle, he turned to look at the other, recognition at the name of their school's baseball ace.

"Ah, I'm not really an MVP but thanks," then he let out a small smile, "it's nice to meet the MVP of the baseball team too" Yamamoto lightly chuckled at that, "Aahh" he replied, his grin suddenly loosing energy.

"Hm?" Yoshi sounded, startling the other out of his thoughts.

"Ah, _iie_, it's nothing, just thinking." Yamamoto sidetracked, he then instinctively reached out to grab, bottled water? He looked at Yoshi curiously who just shrugged at him and continued on with his drink. The baseball player gave a grin as his thanks.

After taking a cool drink, he wiped his mouth and turned to watch Yoshi, once again lost in thought. Yoshi didn't mind the stare, he was just glad that this one wasn't like the loud, intrusive person that _he didn't want to mention,_ lest he somehow summon him by name alone. He was just glad that he got a break from that tiring person –something about needing more fuel- and that it was quiet. He yawned at that thought, _'Hmm, want to sleep'_ he blinked tiredly.

"Ne, Sawada-san," Yamamoto started.

"Ah, Yoshi's fine." Yoshi interrupted, "Then call me Takeshi," Takeshi smilingly replied to which Yoshi gave a 'Hn'. Takeshi then continued, "_Jya_, Yoshi, since we kinda have the same _ace_ position on our team, I thought maybe you can give me some advice?" he asked nervously.

"Shoot" Yoshi said, gesturing for him to continue. Takeshi smiled at that, hope shining in his eyes.

"Ah, _maa_, it's just that… my game's been dropping recently and I don't know why, as far as I know I haven't changed my training routine, if anything, I've been adding to it but it looks like it's not working," he soon stopped and scratched his head in embarrassment then looked to Yoshi, "what do you think?" he asked, "If this keeps up, it'll be the first season that I don't start." He sighed out.

"So?" Yoshi said, stunning Takeshi with his answer.

"What do you mean 'so'?" the baseball ace replied but Yoshi continued with his monotone voice, "So what if it'll be the first season that you don't start? You're still a player, I doubt that your baseball coach won't let you play considering that you're _still_ their ace player right?" he paused to look at the speechless baseball player then continued, "I don't know what you think but I think that you practice too much," at this point Takeshi could feel an angry bubble at the pit of his stomach, "my advice for you would be to sleep," Takeshi stopped at that and curiously said, "sleep?". Yoshi then yawned at the word, stretching himself a bit.

"Ah," the basketball ace agreed, "I've seen you practice; the hours aren't as different as mine so I think that it's safe to say that you practice enough" he explained. "If you think your game's hasn't been what you think it should be then maybe you should sleep on it." He checked to see the time on his watch and noticed he still had a few hours left until dinner. _'Maybe I could use this time on some lost sleep'_ an image of a certain gun wielding baby popped in his mind, _'or maybe not'_ he sullenly thought.

While Yoshi was mourning for his lost sleep, Takeshi was thinking about the advice given. "So I should sleep on it?" he asked again, not really getting what Yoshi was telling him.

Yoshi blinked liked he had forgotten the other was there. "Hm? Yeah" he then scratched his head, "_maa,_ it helps to keep the body in shape… or so that's what I've read, I just do what's natural." He finished with a shrug. "Do what's natural?" Takeshi asked puzzled.

"Yeah, you know, sleep when tired, eat when hungry, that sort of thing." Yoshi replied. A moment of silence and staring, then suddenly Takeshi laughed, startling Yoshi out.

"Ahaha! _Soukka, soukka! _I get it now!" he laughed some more and when it died down he was breathing hard and resting his hands on his knees. Yoshi just watched silently not really understanding what was so funny then Takeshi spoke.

"Hey, wanna come over to my house? It's a Sushi Restaurant, I'll offer you some as thanks for the advice." he offered to Yoshi wearing a huge grin as if he finally had an answer to a very hard riddle.

Yoshi, not really getting anything at the moment just accepted the sudden offer. "Sure, it's that TakeSushi Restaurant right?" Takeshi blinked, surprised that Yoshi accepted and knew where he lived, "I'll go get my things, meet at the gates then we'll head off _ne_?" Yoshi said.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to know that you know where I live" Takeshi said with a chuckle to which Yoshi replied with a shrug, "The owner looks like you."

After a while, they met at the entrance of the school and headed off with Yoshi thinking, _'If Reborn isn't stopping me then it's fine. Maybe I can even catch on some of that lost sleep.'_**  
**

Of course, as the number one hitman, Reborn never loses his sight on the target but decided to let it be for now. Yoshi may not know it but, intentionally or not, he had just acquired a potential guardian. According to his research, Yamamoto Takeshi was not only the ace player of Namimori's Baseball team but he was also the son of a retired Master Swordsman –the current Master Sushi chef of TakeSushi Restaurant, and –in Reborn's opinion,- a potential hitman-to-be. The boy was indeed, a good candidate to be Yoshi's guardian but of course, Reborn will have to wait and see if it'll work out because in the end Yoshi will be the one who'll need to accept them.

In the meantime, he'll spend his time with the older brother. Tsuna may not have been chosen for the Decimo seat but he is still in fact –part- of Vongola whether he knows it or not and Reborn, as the chosen guide for the future generation, would need to exploit more of Tsuna's other capabilities to not be as exposed as he is now. It will cause them a great deal should anything happen to the defenseless brunette and as home tutor to _–both-_ of the Sawada brothers; it is his job to alleviate this unseen threat. And with that thought in mind, he headed off himself.

**_TBC_**

* * *

Done! I hope you liked it! and yes, as you have read, Yoshi didn't have to save Takeshi's life to be considered as a real friend, BUT! they aren't as close yet to be considered as 'true' friends, after all, Yoshi just gave advice (I don't really know if it's good advice but to me it is) so they just have this relationship as fellow ace players of respective sports. It'll still take a BIG something for Takeshi to view Yoshi as someone he can give his life to, after all, real or not, being part of a Mafia family is still serious, just look at Iemitsu. Anyway! please review! I would really like to know what you, the readers, think of it! and inform me if I have any grammar mistakes or such! -I hope what little japanese I used has the correct romanji spelling- I accept any and all kinds of reviews! ^^ Thank you again! and hopefully I'll see you on my next chapter! ^^ byee!


	5. Chapter 4

Hello I'm back! I'm sorry to those who waited that it took a long while for me to update but it can't be helped! I now know the pains a fanfic writer goes through (or what I assume it is) when writing! I'm really sorry and I hope this makes up for that!

As usual this is RAW, this has not been checked by someone who's better at me in this language, it's not my native language after all, so please bear with it until I find one! Enjoy! ^^

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own Khr, just this and my Oc.

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

It's been a few days since Takeshi invited Yoshi to have sushi with them in their home. He could still remember the shocked look his father gave them when he introduced Yoshi to him and Yoshi's confused face when he noticed it, it still made him laugh inwardly. He could understand his father's expression though; it has been quite some time for him to bring home a friend. He supposed that it was because ever since they lost his Mom, it gave him a new perspective to his surroundings in which it opened the light of what truly was happening to him with his so-called friends/teammates. It saddened and disgusted him that he even allowed himself to be used like a train, carrying them as passengers to stardom or popularity or what not, even using him as an excuse to bully other people who would accidentally bump into him or something –thank god Hibari came to stop that-.

It was truly a blessing to see clearly and recognize the signs of whom to trust and whom not to but being the kind of person that he is, he couldn't really loosen the ties he had with those people, not with all their shared history together. Even if he disapproves of their bad acts that he, in the past, would normally ignore or not notice, they were still people that he had grown up with, some he even helped with during their bad times. He felt much conflict with himself and he knew that his father had noticed it too, even if he didn't know the situation. Now though, he was very glad that Yoshi appeared at the right time with the right words before he could hurt himself from doing something stupid. Yoshi also became sort of like a rescue rope for him to pull himself out from drowning in the contradictions he felt for his supposed friends, giving him a chance to take a breather and spend his time away from them.

He had to admit, he never thought that he would have so much fun hanging out with the supposed recluse of class 1-B.

"What do you think you're doing here?! You're not even in this class!" Gokudera yelled harshly at the grinning Yamamoto Takeshi of class 1-A. Yoshi just continued peacefully eating his bento.

"Ahaha, _maa_, its fine, we're just having lunch together" Takeshi replied grinningly, which just pissed off the Italian transferee more.

"Who invited you?!" Gokudera shouted already on his feet.

Today was a school day and on their lunch period. Ever since Yoshi gave Takeshi advice, Takeshi had started to hang around him a lot more. Yoshi didn't seem to mind since he noticed the balance it created when paired up with Gokudera though it did cause more unnecessary noise then before, it also turned the loud mouth's attention away from him just like now. He was also used to people staring at him –mostly from his _adoring fans_, so the added eyes don't really bother him at all. What did bother him though was when his food was spilt by reckless people, like now.

He froze when he felt that his bento was accidentally pushed sideways, covering the floor with its contents. Silence then covered the whole room.

Not many people knew this but Yoshi was an extremely violent person when pressed. It was one of the reasons that nobody liked to hang around him fearing that they might accidentally push a button. No one really knew him enough to be able to avoid it so they just let him be. Even his basketball teammates and coach don't like to be around him as much ever since the incident with one of their senior players who was rumored to have transferred to another school because of Yoshi. No one knew of what really happened if only because his teammates kept they're mouth shut about it but it was said that the only reason he wasn't expelled was because his older brother –the used-to-be dame-Tsuna, convinced the one and only, Hibari Kyouya –unofficial tyrant leader of the school- to let Yoshi stay. The rumor to that story was, Tsuna promised Hibari a fight with his younger brother but no one really confirmed that because of the lack of fighting they saw between the two. They even thought that Hibari –_the_ Hibari, was ignoring the younger one with an occasional glare or two from time to time. It was a mystery that was left alone lest they get bitten to death, even asking the older sibling was a no-no since the last ones who did, ended up being brutally beaten by Hibari's Disciplinary Committee but because of that, no one ever bothered Tsuna even Nezu-sensei, said to have favored humiliating the brunette out of all his students had stopped from doing so again.

Unknown to Yoshi, he unconsciously let out a very dangerous aura which prevented the students in range from effectively leaving, the closest ones, Takeshi and Gokudera, felt incapable of movement. They watched as he very slowly stood up, the scraping of his chair from the floor the only source of sound in the room. Some gulped and others sweated as they waited on the expected onslaught, hopefully not directed at them.

When he was fully standing, he paused, his hands on the edges of the table, one still holding the chopsticks and his eyes were strangely shadowed. It was one long moment when he decided to speak.

"Gokudera" he said slowly as if in syllables. Said man gulped in fear, "_Ha-Hai, Jyu-Jyuudaime?"_ Gokudera stuttered out. Just as he replied, a fist came fast right at him but suddenly stopped millimeters from touching his face. Gokudera's hair swayed from the wind Yoshi's fist produced, clearly showing how fast he had swung it, everybody who had seen it flinched in surprise. Gokudera as well as Takeshi was sweating bullets, Takeshi, because, a couple of inches closer and he would have been hit with that fist. Yoshi then exhaled and stood back upright, lowering his left fist down and away from the silverette. Then, as if nothing had happened, Yoshi simply looked at his wasted bento and started to clean it up, mumbling all the while about how food should not be wasted especially when made by his hard-working brother. He then looked at the two who had caused this mess and simply said, "aren't you gonna help?"

Then as if the trigger to a switch, the class reverted back to its normal state acting as if nothing had happened, some though continued to leave the room, probably wanting to get a breather away from the tense atmosphere from before. Gokudera was fast beside Yoshi, helping him clean the mess he made and apologizing while at it. Takeshi just sat back and laughed watching them clean up but also giving his apologies to Yoshi.

In one of the desks a few rows away from Yoshi's sat two girls that watched them clean up. The black-haired one sitting in front of her friend's desk exhaled loudly, "See, Kyoko? That's why I keep telling you that Sawada Yoshimitsu is not good boyfriend material." She said to her love-struck friend who blushed at her words.

"Ha-Hana!" the orange-haired girl nervously cried out quietly, she then looked back at the said boy, "he- he's not that bad." She said, blushing even more so the longer she looked at him. Hana just sighed in defeat, knowing that Kyoko would not give up in her crush and turned to watch the blond boy also. _'Is it still a crush if it's been a year?'_ she thought then mumbled, "Well, at least he doesn't act like a monkey." Kyoko brightened at her words knowing that Hana has accepted him as her crush, "BUT," Hana continued looking at Kyoko seriously, "if he hurts you then we don't acknowledge his existence anymore, got that?" Kyoko just nodded happily, pleased that her best friend has finally given her consent after a year. Now all she has to do was tell Yoshi how much she likes him, which was easier said than done. Unknown to her though, help was going to be given in a form of a baby. (a/n: Not _that_ baby)

()Pagebreak()

Just outside of Namimori airport, fellow drivers were ogling a very attractive lady with long flowing pink hair that had just arrived in town. Some brave men whistled at her direction which only caused her to smirk back clearly knowing just how attractive she looked even in just a simple tank top with skin tight jeans. The high heels only added to her level of sexiness. The odd part about her though was that there weren't any large bags or suitcases that could indicate on how long she was staying. The only thing with her that they can see was her small purse with a long strap that hung on her right shoulder. People immediately thought that she was someone's girlfriend that she just had seen off or she was visiting a lover of hers that worked in the airport. In any case, she didn't really care of what other people thought and just strode down to where her ride was waiting.

Parked near the entrance of the airport was an eye-catching shiny black motorbike that screamed _I am expensive!_ And just like the woman, it attracted its own crowd of ogling people. People watched when the lady went beside the bike –some expected an equally handsome man would join her, like from a commercial- and took out keys from her purse. She gracefully sat on the bike with a swing from her long legs, turned the ignition on and zoomed out from the driveway as expected from the high quality bike leaving a gawking audience behind. With all this, no one noticed a cow wearing baby walk calmly out of the automatic sliding doors, humming a very unique song that he no doubt made for himself.

()Pagebreak()

Game Season was coming and so, Yoshi's coach let them have the day off from their usual practice after school wanting for his team to rest before the first game, which was this coming weekend, five days away. Coincidentally, Takeshi's baseball coach also gave them a day off so he joined his new friends' walk home, to the disappointment of Gokudera. Yoshi couldn't care less and just yawned, his mind wandering off to the thoughts of bed and rest.

As they walked, it was unusually quiet. Both Gokudera and Takeshi, although still smiling was in deep thought from the event that _almost_ happened earlier. What that _almost_ was, they didn't know but from the aura that Yoshi obviously unleashed, they didn't think they want to know. Gradually, the rumors regarding the solitary made sense to the baseball ace making him gaze at his fellow ace in a new light. Gokudera on the other hand is still new to their school, and because of his uncaring attitude for those he doesn't deem worthy enough to be cared for, he didn't know of its resident rumors regarding his fellow students thus making him unaware of Yoshi's. In his mind though, as a born mafia member, he naturally thought of Yoshi as perfect boss material for Vongola and also gazed at him with more light in his eyes than usual. Yoshi either wasn't aware or was but just ignored it and continued on walking.

As they neared the bridge that connected their path to home, the three students noticed a large red figure blocking the way. They halted when they got a clear view in front of it and was stumped at the armored clad samurai in front of them posed with a wooden katana pointing directly at Yoshi. They blinked at the strangeness of it all.

"Ahahaha! I didn't know there were still Samurai that still wandered the area." Takeshi said with a laugh.

"_Baka!_ Of course there isn't any! This is the twenty-first century! You'll only find them in museums and festivals nowadays!" Gokudera instantly corrected with his famous –or infamous- temper flaring.

"Is that so?" Takeshi wondered with his usual happy-go-lucky way, which only seemed to piss off Gokudera even more but before he could, Yoshi just yawned and continued on walking, not turning even at Gokudera's call of his name but just when he was about to pass the strangely dressed person, the wooden katana blocked him again. Thanks to his instincts, he stopped himself before the katana could hit his face.

"_Oi!_ How dare you to block _Jyuudaime's _path!" Gokudera yelled at the Samurai already with his dynamites, "Do you want to get blown up!?" he threatened.

"Oh wow Gokudera! Are those fireworks you're holding?" Takeshi asked, seeing the 'fireworks' that the transfer student materialized.

Yoshi paid no attention to the noise behind him and just continued to look at the samurai in front of him. He didn't realize before because of the shadow the headgear was producing to cover up the face but now that he got a closer look, he recognized the brown eyed _girl_ in the armor then sighed. He predicted that a troublesome occurrence will happen if the way she was looking at him said anything and wondered if jumping off the bridge will be better, a look at the water down below said no, _'it'll take more energy if I did so'_ he thought then looked back to face the situation instead.

"What do you want now?" he resignedly said. The instant yell he received was something he did not expect and almost made him want to cover his ears to block the sudden noise.

"I'm here to challenge you to a dual so that when I win, I'll take Reborn out of your dirty hands!" the girl yelled with determination, tightly gripping her wooden katana. Takeshi and Gokudera stopped their –one-sided- argument when they heard the girl's challenge.

"Ah!? A challenge?" Gokudera said, "Please! You're no challenge to _Jyuudaime_" he told the girl then turned to Yoshi, "_Jyuudaime!_ I'll be honored to take out this—" before he could finish a raised hand from his precious tenth stopped him.

"_Gomen_, like I said before, _that baby_" he said almost sarcastically, "is not related to me of any kind, feel free to 'take him out of my dirty hands', I don't even want him nor do I—" all of a sudden his view blurred and pain shot up from the side of his face. Luckily for the girl, her reflexes saved her from being brought down with him.

"Ah! _Jyuudaime!_"

"Reborn-san!"

"Ciaoussu" greeted the stylish fedora wearing baby.

"Yo kid!" Takeshi greeted back with a smile.

"_Baka-Yoshi_, what are you doing on the ground in front of a lady?" Reborn scolded Yoshi looking as if he hadn't just kicked his student to the ground. A twitch of the body was his answer and he jumped off when Yoshi stood up rubbing his bruised face. He was slightly grateful to the hitman for not kicking hard enough to break his head –which he knows that the obviously _not baby_ could easily do- but of course, angry at the fact that he was kicked at all. He glared at Reborn.

"_Dai-daijobou ka?_" the girl asked in fright from his fall to the ground.

"Ah." Yoshi replied, still rubbing his red face.

"You don't look alright." A familiar voice not belonging to the people around him said. He turned around and saw his brother just a few feet away from him with a worried look.

"I'm fine, just bruised is all, it'll heal." He told Tsuna, not liking the worried look his brother was carrying.

"_Sou._" Tsuna said with a smile then glanced to the others, noticing the samurai armored clad girl and asked "_Konbanwa_, are you a new friend of Yoshi's?" making said teen choke on air. The girl then returned to her determined look and shook her head in a negative.

"No!" she said fiercely. "I'm here to take Reborn from this devil spawn!" she pointed to Yoshi with her wooden katana.

"Uhm, may I ask why?" Tsuna asked unsure.

"Don't listen to her Onii-sama. She's just crazy." Gokudera said with crossed arms, ignoring the girl's "Hahi?!"

"So you know her Gokudera?" asked Takeshi.

"Like I do baseball freak!" came the irritated response.

"So may I know your name?" Tsuna asked politely. "I'm Tsuna by the way, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm Yoshi's brother." The wooden katana suddenly directed towards him, making him step back a bit.

"_Oi!_" a shout from Gokudera but was ignored by the girl as she began to rant out to the brunette.

"So _you're_ his brother? And yet you don't stop him from teaching babies violence!? What kind of brother are you?! Or are you the same?! Do you also enjoy tainting a child's pure innocent soul by talking about the mafia and giving guns to babies?! Was that how you were raised?! I bet you were the one to spout out this hitman nonsense to him, am I right?!"

While she was ranting out to him, she was unconsciously cornering him to the side of the bridge. She seemed to get angrier at Tsuna the more she ranted and even though he was getting more scared at the overly-over protective girl, he was amazed at how strong she really cared about children's innocence, _'she'll most certainly be a great mother figure'_ he couldn't help think. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Gokudera struggling out of Takeshi's arms looking like he wanted to hurt the girl. He mentally thanked the baseball ace from preventing it to happen. Yoshi and Reborn was just watching, one amused and one perplexed at the ridiculousness of the situation. Yoshi closed his eyes and shook his head at the strangeness of it all but when he did a shout and a splash suddenly filled his ears.

"Tsuna!" Reborn –surprisingly- cried, jumping up at the railings. Yoshi followed after him and leaned down against the railings looking for his brother _who can't swim_. _'Shit!'_ he cursed mentally, gritting his teeth.

"There!" Takeshi called out, pointing to where his brother and the girl were both struggling in the water on the other side of the bridge. "Onii-sama!" he heard Gokudera yell.

Yoshi looked to where the drowning teens were and narrowed his eyes in anger. He saw the girl struggling more, probably because her heavy outfit was weighing her down and it looked like she, as well, could not swim. What angered him however was the fact that she was unconsciously pulling on his brother in an effort not to drown, panicking all the while. It was just their luck that the current of the water was currently fast enough to drag them down stream. It took a moment for Yoshi to take action.

"Reborn, I need to borrow Leon for rope." Yoshi said. Reborn didn't say anything but he did hand over his pet-turned-rope to which Yoshi said with a smirk, "Much obliged." He then ran to the side of the river, catching up to the two teens with Gokudera and Takeshi on his heels when he called out to them.

"Hold this and don't let go!" He sternly ordered the two, giving the nearest –Takeshi- one end of the rope as he tied the other end around his waist, he then dove in and started swimming to the two struggling teens. As he neared them, he intended to grab his brother first from the panicked woman but was taken by surprise when Tsuna handed the girl –with much difficulty- over to his grasp. He didn't have a moment to think since the panicking girl was still struggling and had to calm her down forcibly lest he also get pushed down.

"CALM DOWN WOMAN!" He yelled over the current which startled the girl from her panicking and took that moment to wrap one of his arms around her waist. Tsuna was gripping the armor of the girl but when she moved he accidentally lost his grip and impulsively opened his mouth in surprise but only managed to unintentionally swallow a mouthful of water which forced him under. He didn't hear the cries of his name nor the gunshot that followed just after he lost his grip.

()Pagebreak()

_"Tsu-kun"_

"…"

_"Tsu-kun, wake up!"_

"…_Okaa-san?"_

_A giggle, "Wake up sleepyhead!"_

"…"

"Tsuna! Wake up!"

A cough, followed by another, then a series of it confirmed the brunette's living state as he heaved out water from his throat. Tsuna heard a collective sigh of relief when he finished choking out water and started to wheeze out air, trembling now and then from the cold. He then felt a leathery, almost silk like blanket cover his shivering form and he instinctively wrapped it more to his body to keep out the cold air. He murmured thanks to Reborn whom he knew was beside him and missed the covered smile that appeared on the baby's face.

"Thank god, you're alive." He heard Yoshi whisper to him quietly as he wrapped his arms around his brother to keep him and himself warm form the cold breeze. Tsuna blinked a little surprised from the hug but not unwelcomed and tried to calm himself by slowly breathing, leaning more to his brother's warm hug.

"_Go-Gomenasai!_" a sobbing voice cried out, distracting him from his breathing. He heard an annoyed 'tsk' from his brother and almost forgot about the girl that –though he didn't want to blame her- almost caused him his life.

"You should be sorry! You almost killed _Onii-sama!_" Gokudera shouted out in rage. He would've hit the girl if Takeshi wasn't –again- preventing him from doing so. "Let go baseball freak! She deserves to be blown up!"

"That's not nice Gokudera besides it was just an accident, I'm sure she didn't mean to," Takeshi said. Though he was calm, he didn't let out a smile and the look on his face showed that he understands the severity of the situation, one which Yoshi was thankful for. _'So he does know when to be serious.'_ Yoshi thought with an approved nod.

"_Go-gomen,_ I got caught up with my anger and we almost drowned because of it," the girl said with a sniff, her eyes filled with tears. Tsuna noticed that she wasn't wearing her armor anymore and was wearing a school uniform he wasn't familiar with. "_De-demo! _I-I still don't approve of how you raise your baby brother!" she said with her unwashed determination.

Yoshi had just about enough with her misunderstanding and was about to tell her off when Tsuna let out a chuckle, almost laughing if not for his quivering body. "Don't worry about it" Tsuna said, ignoring the shocked look his brother gave him together with the rest of them, except for Reborn who expected it from the teen.

"I'm sorry too." He continued, "I think you misunderstand a few things though, I don't know about where Reborn was raised but I do know that he's a tutor sent by our father from Italy." He explained calmly, paying no attention to the disbelief look the girl sent him, "he's not related to us but I do consider him family," He again missed the expression from Reborn's face, "and believe me, Reborn might not seem like it, but he's acts much older than he looks." He finished with a smile.

"_Ja,_ how about this whole mafia business?" the girl asked unconvinced. Tsuna tilted his head at that and blinked, "Mafia?" he questioned.

"Ah! He told me he's a hitman!" the girl exclaimed. Yoshi didn't look like it but he was sweating bullets. He sent a striking glare to Gokudera to not say. A damn. Word. Takeshi only blinked, also not understanding what the girl meant. Reborn just continued to watch, wanting to know what Tsuna will say to that.

"Hmm…" Tsuna hummed, glancing at the baby as he thought and said, "maybe it's just a game?" he said unsure.

"A… game?" the girl voiced out also unsure and then suddenly Takeshi laughed, still holding a pissed off Italian. "A game! Maybe that's what it is!" he told them. Tsuna also giggled, Takeshi's positive attitude affecting him and the girl when he saw her smile again albeit a sad one.

"_Sou_…" She said then looked at him and his brother then bowed low to the ground, "I'm sorry for almost causing you your life for such a misunderstanding!" she cried out in a way that Gokudera was starting to feel sorry for her. Tsuna smiled at her with understanding and stood up with the help of Yoshi. He then placed the blanket over her shoulders after getting a nod from Reborn and said, "It's okay, I forgive you, anyway it's getting late and you're wet, if you want, you can come over to our house to dry up before heading home but I don't think it'll be a good idea for a girl to step in a house filled with boys." He stretched out his hand to her which she blinked at then grab to help her stand up. She sniffed for a few times and rubbed her teary eyes out before replying, "Thanks but I think I'll go home too." She gave back the blanket to Tsuna.

"Good idea," mumbled Yoshi which earned a weak yet still noticeable elbow hit from Tsuna. He rubbed the spot where Tsuna hit and caught the look from his brother, with sigh he reluctantly followed his brother's silent whim and practically ordered Gokudera and Takeshi to take her home safely. The girl blushed but accepted their offer but before they continued on she stopped and looked back at Tsuna, "Ah! I forgot to tell you but my name's _Haru-desu_! _Miura Haru__-desu_!" she then bowed to them and left with the unwilling Gokudera and the grinning Takeshi following. Tsuna just waved back at her.

When they couldn't see them anymore Reborn turned back to the two wet teens, "We should head home too before you two get sick." Yoshi then gave a sneeze to only prove his point.

**_TBC_**

* * *

Done! I hope you like it! If some of you gets the feeling that it's somehow all over the place then rest assured because I, as the writer, feel the same way! (or is it just me?) I tried to hold it all together though!...

Anyways! yes, I have introduced many characters here but mainly it was all about Haru, and yes I know that she's ooc but once I get this thing flowing then I'll get her back to her usual cheery self, though I don't know about the crush thing... Anyways! please review! I really love it when you -the readers- tell me what you think about it! Hate it, love it, I don't care as long as you tell me about it! hehehe and oooh yeah! Are there any readers here that likes Yaoi like me? if there are, please vote! I'll be putting up a poll to see just how much of the majority that reads this would like to see a pairing put up or if I'll just leave it as is. Please note that I will not be putting up any hetero pairing... well, I could if a majority would like it but I don't think I can put it up as a main pairing since I don't really read that much hetero pairing in khr fics.. but I do think it's cute, like when you put chrome with hibari or mukuro. Anyways! Until next time! byee! ^^


	6. Chapter 5

Hello there again! Here's to the next chapter! It's appropriately long -I should think- so please enjoy! ^^

Once again, I warn you that this is RAW so yeah, expect grammar mistakes and wrong choice of word usage. haha ^^;;

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own KHR, only this fic and its OC.

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

After the events from the previous day, Yoshi didn't expect any more life threatening occurrences happening until next, next week, if he followed the pattern –not including the dangerous training that the hitman made him do- but when he stepped out of the house –with all his clothes on, _thank god-_ that thought just flew out of the window. "What are you doing here?" he asked at the three teens standing by the gate with a scowl.

"Hahi!?" the girl from yesterday cried out, offended by the tone of his voice, "How rude!" she said with a scowl of her own. Yoshi ignored her presence and turned questioningly to the other two.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Jyuudaime!_" Greeted Gokudera with a bow, "I'm sorry for the disturbance but this girl started heading towards your home, so I followed to make sure she wouldn't suddenly barge in," he glowered at her direction, "that idiot just followed." he pointed at Takeshi. "Yo!" Takeshi cheerfully greeted with a wave.

"Hahi!? Who said anything about barging in? I just wanted to see how's Tsuna's doing! And I have a name! It's Miura Haru-desu! Mi-u-ra Ha-ru, in case you have forgotten!" Haru screamed at Gokudera.

"Who cares?!" Gokudera hollered back which almost started a loud argument if not for Yoshi immediately putting a hand on both teens' mouths.

"QUIET!" he hissed out angrily, they both blinked in surprise. He took a quick look back and pulled the two by their collars away from the house, reaching the corner of the street before releasing them with a push. Takeshi just followed behind. Haru was just about to reprimand him but instead got scolded by the blond.

"Don't start." He stated daringly. "My brother's sick because of your shenanigans yesterday, so I suggest not putting him into any more trouble." He finished with a glare which put her in a depressed mood at first but retaliated, "No! It's my fault that he's sick so I should take care of him until he gets better!" she stated with a firm resolve.

"Didn't you just hear what _Jyuudaime_ said!? He doesn't want you to trouble _Onii-sama_ anymore so just go back where you came from!" Gokudera rebuked. "_Maa, maa,"_ Takeshi said, in an effort to calm the two arguing teens down.

"And I said I won't! It's my fault so it's my responsibility!" she yelled back.

"_FINE!"_ Yoshi suddenly exclaimed rather loudly, startling the three teens. He then exhaled loudly, "fine," he said again but more calmly, "If you think it's your responsibility then by all means, but if I think you're causing trouble again then I won't hesitate kicking you out of the house nor will I hesitate to forbid you from seeing him again, understood?" he dictated with crossed arms. Haru couldn't say anything from his stern gaze and just nodded obediently at him, "_Hai_." She quietly said. Yoshi continued to stare at her with a calculative gaze before nodding sharply, "I'm skipping practice today so be sure to wait for me here before you see him, if you don't then I won't allow you to do so again, are we clear?" when she nodded quietly he then turned and left, not bothering to see if the other two were following or not, which they did.

Takeshi was looking back at her as they walked; he frowned when he saw Haru's sad expression and turned back to Yoshi, "Weren't you a little mean to her, like that?" he reproached softly. Gokudera snorted at that, "She almost killed _Onii-sama_, she's lucky _Jyuudaime_ even allowed her to see him at all." He injected, Yoshi just stayed silent.

After a long quiet walk, they were nearing the school's gates but Yoshi suddenly halted and with his quick reflexes, he automatically caught the projectile that threatened to hit his face. He blinked a couple of times in surprise. Just then a gleaming motorbike passed by near them. Gokudera spluttered in surprise.

"What the-?" He turned to back to the direction where the motorbike headed and raised his arm in anger. "_OI!_ WATCH IT YOU FREAK!" he frustratingly yelled, making some of the passerby's and some of the members of the disciplinary committee stare/glare at him. He 'tsk' in reply.

"What was that?" Takeshi voiced out also turning back to where the motorbike headed to. Yoshi just shrugged uninterestedly and instead inspected what looks to be a can of grape soda that he caught.

In the back of his mind, a small warning was telling him to just throw the can in a bin but in his curiosity he wanted to know what's so dangerous about it that it had to be thrown. It looked new to him and cool to the touch like it was just recently brought from a vendor machine, so with his inquisitive mind, he positioned his fingers to open it but just as he was about to, a shot made him let go of it.

"A boss should never open something that was given to him inexplicably." A familiar squeaky voice said. He frowned up to the direction it came from and groused out a quiet "Reborn."

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera greeted cheerfully, noticeably more delighted to see the infant than his precious boss. "Yo kid!" greeted Takeshi also with a smile. Reborn tilted his hat in response and jumped down, landing in front of them.

"I thought you stayed home with Tsuna." Yoshi questioned with a frown.

"My instincts told me that you needed me more than him." Answered Reborn. A tick on Yoshi's forehead pulsed in irritation, _'what's that supposed to mean?'_ Reborn didn't deign him with an answer.

"Clearly, my instincts were right," Reborn continued, not paying mind to Yoshi's continuous visible annoyance. He frowned at the spilled soda can that was now emitting a sickly purplish odor that came from its flowing juice and said, "If you had drunk that, it would've instantly killed you." He ignored Yoshi's murmur of, "I wasn't going to."

"_NA-NANI!?_" A now shaking Gokudera screamed in shock, causing even more glares from the surrounding members of the disciplinary committee. Yoshi noticed this and quickly covered the transferee's mouth.

"What do you mean, kid?" Takeshi asked worriedly to Reborn.

"The can had poison in it, were Yoshi drunk it, he would've died instantly." Reborn explained to the baseball player. A tense moment followed between the two before Takeshi smiled and patted Reborn's head –gently, mind you-.

"Haha, what a cute kid you have Yoshi." Takeshi said smilingly. "He ain't mine." came Yoshi's sour reply, "Mphmm!" he still hasn't uncovered Gokudera's mouth.

"Anyway, since this was an assassination attempt then there's obviously someone here who's come to kill you. I advise you to be diligent lest you want to be killed inconspicuously." Reborn warned. _'Do I look like I want to be killed at all?'_ he thought out sardonically, knowing that the hitman had read his mind.

"Is this about the Mafia game?" Takeshi suddenly asked. Yoshi sent a warning glare to his captive before letting go then affirmed Takeshi's query, "Yeah."

"So, you're playing with the kid? Can I join?" Takeshi suddenly asked unintentionally startling Yoshi, which Reborn clearly enjoyed seeing.

"Ha! Like you can baseball freak!" Gokudera jeered but stopped when he received a scolding glare from Yoshi.

"I don't think—" Yoshi started, "Sure, we could always use more players." Reborn interjected innocently but of course Yoshi knew better and rolled his eyes. Gokudera choked on midair.

"Let's just go, we're already late for practice." Yoshi resignedly stated not bothering himself with Reborn's plans. In his mind, Reborn can do what he wants to do just as long as it won't ruin his and his brother's way of living. –Oh how he was wrong about that-.

()Pagebreak()

"Yo! So have you found the assassin yet?" Takeshi greeted Yoshi as he sat on the chair in front of him, bringing out his own sushi-filled bento.

"Can't you eat in your own room, baseball freak!?" Gokudera griped out before answering, "And obviously we haven't! It's an assassin! They obviously wouldn't be easy to spot!" he explicated loudly. Yoshi just gave an 'hn' for his response and greeting, more observed in the bento he was eating.

"I guess they wouldn't be." Takeshi laughed rubbing his head which only made Gokudera more pissed but didn't start as he usual would, the event from yesterday's lunch still floating in his conscious.

It's been some time now since the first attempt but thankfully Yoshi hasn't encountered any poisonous purplish fumes nor has any physical sort of attempt was made. He might not look like it but he did take Reborn's advice seriously. Ever since Reborn revealed to him their heritage, he has been expecting some sort of attack from enemy mafia or even the local yakuza. He wasn't a genius but he was smart enough to know that secrets such as that of the Vongola's wouldn't be covered up for long, someone will know and be it from an ally mafia or enemy, someone will send out men because of curiosity. If he learned anything from those mafia movies and such, it's that people from the underground world can gain something if something like his situation turned up. That was the only reason that he went with Reborn's torture method of training, even with the large doses of pain every random time Reborn suddenly wants him to train –like that one time he asked him to take the one street that has every kind of viscous dog, then released all of them in one go just because he wanted to see if he can outrun a dog's stamina-, he goes through it so that he can protect himself and his brother if anything were to happen. It also doesn't hurt that it helps with his basketball skills, but that was irrelevant when compared to the bigger picture.

"Hey! Have you heard?" An excited voice from one of the male students suddenly said, involuntarily getting the attention of the students in the room, "the girl's had home-ec today and they made dessert!" Yoshi raised a brow at that, _'what's so interesting about that'_ he then went back to finishing his delicious home-made bento. "I heard that they made extra's and that they're coming back to share some to us!" the boy finished almost drooling and getting the other males excited as well.

"Uwaaah! I hope Kyoko-chan gives me some!" one boy exclaimed in hope. A few snorted and a few laughed they then started to talk about who were going to be given and who were going to get heartbroken when some of them won't be getting from their crush. Yoshi only rubbed his head, _'So noisy'_ he thought in irritation.

"Ahaha! The girls from my class also have home-ec so I guess they'll also be giving out some there, huh?" Takeshi said excited. He was always one who never denied sweets, him being a big fan of sugar.

"Hmph, it's just something stupid, nothing special, right boss?" Gokudera huffed out uninterestedly with a cross of his arms. Yoshi, not really listening to their conversation just gave out a 'hn' in response. Than all of a sudden Gokudera had a revelation.

"Ah! _Jyuudaime!_" He called out. Yoshi turned to him lazily with a "hm?" "You mustn't accept any kind of food from anyone!" Gokudera instructed insistently.

Yoshi, not really caring whether he received some or not but was curious asked the silver haired teen a "Why not?" Takeshi, also curious asked, "Yeah, Gokudera-kun, why not?"

"FIRST of all! Don't call me that baseball freak!" he yelled out at Takeshi, "And second of all! _Jyuudaime_! The first was given to you in a soda can! It's possible that the assassin will use the same trick by giving you a poisoned sweet!" Gokudera explained fervently. Takeshi nodded in understanding, "You're right , Gokudera-kun!" he said, ignoring said teens loud protest against the call of his name and turned to Yoshi, "it might be best to deny any sweets given to you Yoshi, _gomen_." He apologized to the blond. Yoshi just stared incredulously at Takeshi, "what makes you think I'll even receive any?" he asked rhetorically but Takeshi just laughed at his response.

"What are you talking about? You have plenty of fans!" he cheerfully explained, "you might not be aware of it but I heard a lot of girls in my class talk about you. You're very popular ya'know!" he finished with a teasing grin.

"I hate to agree with him but he's right _Jyuudiame_. I've also seen some girls watching you play." Gokudera added. Yoshi just continued doubtfully staring.

"They're right _Baka-Yoshi_," Reborn said suddenly appearing on Yoshi's table seemingly out of thin air, "You might not look like it, but girls seem to like you." Yoshi felt the tick coming back, _'Again, what's that supposed to mean?'_ Reborn then continued, "Gokudera's also right. The assassin may have switched one of the girls' sweets with poison to give to you, so you'll have to get rid of it." He said.

"How will the assassin even know who the girls will give it to? The girl might get second thoughts or give it to someone else." Yoshi admonished. "Besides, the poison gives out purple fumes right? If someone gave that to me, I'll just deny it." Reborn smirked at him.

"_Jya,_ you'll let someone else eat it knowing that it's poisoned? And a boss, _iie_, any man will be considered heartless if they deny a lady's gift." Yoshi grumbled at that, "_Fine_, I won't deny them but I won't eat it either but I doubt that any girl will just hand over the poisoned sweet to me if they were intended for someone else."

"Then this is the chance to practice your charms." Reborn said simply. Again with his tick, _'Oi.'_ "A boss must be able to convince anyone easily without question." Reborn stated.

"That's right _Jyuudaime_! I'm sure that you can easily get any person to give you the poisoned sweet with just your looks alone!" Gokudera praised

"Ahaha! I get it!" Takeshi followed. Yoshi just felt the tick on his forehead grow more and more, _'Oi, oi'_

"Ah! They're here!" Alerted one male student. Reborn then mysteriously disappeared from the table which just annoyed Yoshi even more.

"Well, that's my cue!" Takeshi suddenly said standing up, Yoshi glanced questionably at him and he smiled in answer. "The poison emits purple fumes, right? I'll go back to my class and look for it there in case it ends up with one my classmates. I'll try to send her to you if that's the case." He explained before leaving. _'Why not just get it yourself?'_ he couldn't help think.

"Tch, at least he isn't completely useless." Gokudera muttered receiving a look from Yoshi.

Once Takeshi was out the door, a lot of girls came swarming in carrying boxes of which he assumed where the sweets once in. He blinked annoyingly at that, _'Great, it's boxed in.'_ he thought sarcastically. He noticed Gokudera smiling at him and returning to his seat near the back, _probably to broaden their view._

As he glanced around the room almost boringly to look for purple fumes, he missed the blush one girl had on her face while fidgeting with her own box wrapped with purple ribbon.

"What are you waiting for?" a girl with dark wavy hair asked almost teasingly as she pushed her orange-haired best friend to the intended target. "You want to know what he'll think of your chocolate right? Well, he won't tell you unless you give it to him." She urged.

"I-I know that, Hana!" the orange-haired girl cried out quietly and nervously. Hana just gave her a grin in response and gave her one last good push towards the blond's direction. She stumbled and let out a squeak which got the attention of the boy now in front of her. She blushed scarlet when he noticed her and gave out a curious, "Yes?" at her.

"Uh-Uhmm," she stuttered, not knowing what to say. Yoshi just waited patiently and looking around now and then to spot purple fumes. He glanced back at the obviously nervous girl and tried to remember her name. _'What's this girl's name again? Kana? Kaouru? Kairi?... Something that starts with a K, hmmm…'_ as he thought, he was unconsciously staring at the girl which made her even more nervous and fidgeted a lot more. When he took notice of it he looked at her then blinked like he just realized something and said gently, "You should calm down, Kyoko-chan." Unintentionally, he let out a small rare smile which at that moment froze half of the room's population from the ones who were in peripheral view of it. The girl standing in front of him –_Kyoko_ he now remembered- got the full blast of it which if she was any other person, would have fainted right then and there but being the type of girl that she is, she released a smile of her own back at him and calmed down instantaneously. "Hai!" she joyfully replied.

With now renewed vigour given from Yoshi's very charming smile, she did what she had wanted to do and showed her box full of sweets. "_Ano,_ this is some extra sweets that we made in Home-ec, will you try some?" she asked still a little nervous. He looked at it for a moment before nodding which unknown to him, gave her a really pleasant feeling and opened the box for him.

As she was unwrapping and opening the small box, a feeling of dread suddenly filled Yoshi's body. _'What the-? Don't tell me…'_ none noticed how his eyes widened a bit in shock as she fully opened the box to reveal the sweets.

Purple fumes. He felt his eye twitch.

"It-it's not much but I hope you like it, Sawada-san!" she cheerfully said with a bright smile that he can't help but notice. He sighed a bit in defeat and resolutely reached for one of the chocolate covered balls that were emitting slightly visible purple fumes. _'How did that person even know?'_ he wondered. He stared at it for a bit and turned to the expecting girl waiting with a smile on her face, he also caught a glimpse around the room and mentally sweatdropped when he noticed that at least some if not all were also somehow waiting for him to eat the chocolate ball. He glanced behind him and saw Gokudera also waiting but more anxious when he noticed that Yoshi had the poisoned food. _'Well, at least I found it.'_ He thought wryly. He gave an amused look at the chocolate before closing his eyes and giving in to the inevitable. His last thoughts, _'Heartless indeed.'_ He missed the sound of a gunshot and its bullet whizzing past the viewing audience and straight towards his stomach, probably because of the silencer it had.

()Pagebreak()

A groan.

_"Jyuudaime?"_

Another emitted sound.

_"I think he's waking up."_

A moan and a clutch of the stomach.

_"Shut up baseball freak! You're making him feel worse!"_

A furrow of his brows then the flutter of the eyes made him aware of his surroundings.

"_Jyuudaime!_" "Yoshi!"

One last furrow then a bright light, "Ah!"

"_Jyuudaime!?_"

"Too bright," he grumbled out, feeling himself lift his arm in an instinctively move to block out the light and turn his head to the side. He grunted out in annoyance and muttered a quiet, "What happened?"

"You fainted in the middle of class." A familiar infant's voice answered almost amused. He gave an 'hn' at that and when he completely processed what was said, he opened his eyes and sat up albeit forcefully.

"I fainted?" He asked disbelievingly.

"You don't remember?" Reborn enquired with a raised brow. Yoshi shook his head negatively.

"I don't remember past eating the poisoned chocolate." He apprised, to which Reborn gave a pleased smirked at. If he wasn't slightly dazed, he would've said that Reborn looked almost proud at what he did.

"_Jyuudaime!_" Yoshi turned to Gokudera who was sobbing out dramatically, "_Gomenasai!_" He suddenly bowed, his head reaching the bed. "I wasn't able to stop you from eating the chocolate even though I knew it was poisonous! I have failed as your Right-hand man! I am ashamed to even look at you! Please! I'll take any punishment you wish to give to me!" He cried to which Yoshi merely rolled his eyes out. Takeshi laughed seeming to find Gokudera's theatrics incredibly funny; it seemed that Gokudera was so upset that he couldn't even lash out at Takeshi. Yoshi looked at them for a second before turning back to the person he thought makes the most sense in the room which ironically turns out to be an infant.

"Besides eating the rest of Kyoko's chocolate and having your dying will flames burn your clothes –all but you're boxers like usual-, you seemed to have acted casually and even gave a compliment to Sasagawa Kyoko. You sat through class and acted the same before suddenly fainting." Reborn informed the blond. Yoshi looked down on himself when Reborn pointed out that he burned his clothes…_again._

"So that's why it's cold." Yoshi mumbled out to himself. "Why did I pass out though? Usually I just err… burn out my _Dying will flame_ and go back to the way I was before." He asked the hitman.

"Probably because of the poison and the amount you ate. The _Dying will flames_ may release the blocks that limits your body but it will still leave aftereffects after you've used it all. The poison may have –instead of killing you like it should- left an extremely painful stomachache that spread all over your body due to the blocks having been opened thus making you faint from the pain." He finished.

"Oh." Yoshi simply said.

"I also prevented the school nurse to call home so Tsuna doesn't know about this." Reborn added. Yoshi nodded slowly at that and when Reborn opened his mouth again, "I expect an added five hours to your training schedule." He expected something like that. "Ah." He agreed with that indifferent attitude of his returning.

"_Sou yo_ Yoshi! That girl also visited you some time ago!" Takeshi suddenly said, bringing Yoshi's attention toward him. Apparently he is done amusing himself with Gokudera's misery. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" He teased.

"Girlfriend?" Yoshi echoed.

"Sasagawa Kyoko! She's basically the most popular female student in our year!" Takeshi animatedly described.

"Hm." Yoshi hummed not really interested and instead glanced around the room which he could now distinguish as the infirmary.

"The nurse went out for a bit and you have a change of clothes next to you on the chair." Reborn answered before he could ask. Yoshi turned to the chair beside him and saw his track suit on it. He then swung his bare feet on the white tiled floor and stood to change, not minding neither the cold floor nor the fact that he's only in his boxers.

After changing he spotted the clock and noticed that it was already passed their dismissal. "You slept through your last classes." Reborn answered again before he could ask. Yoshi glared in annoyance at him for that but as usual it does not affect him any way and just smirks back. He then grabs his bag and started for the door but before stepping out of the room he pauses and turns his head back to the other two, mostly to the dramatic of the two. He stared for a moment or two before sighing out, "Gokudera, quit your moping. If you want to make it up to me that much then help keep that Haru woman away from doing any more damage to my brother." He quickly walked out before Gokudera could even give his most grateful speech. "Ah! _Jyuudaime,_ wait for me!" Gokudera called out, hastily grabbing his bag and following his most precious boss out, Takeshi right behind.

Reborn smiled, he could tell that Yoshi was slowly but surely accepting Gokudera and Takeshi as his friends –though he might not admit it yet. This day turned out to be most informative and most progressed out of all the days that he spent with the blond, he had to thank the assassin later for unintentionally helping him –he might even invite her to live with them once she shows herself, which if he knows her wouldn't be long- but, he frowned, he needs to do something about Yoshi's so called dark side. He thought back to the previous day at lunch when Gokudera accidentally pushed his bento out and Yoshi unknowingly let out a very heavy killer intent also to just this morning when he chewed out that innocent girl. It was then that he questioned just how much Yoshi was holding back on him. Yes, he did throw him in almost ridiculous training schemes but he had never seen the teen in a fight. Yes, he did hear the rumor but it was only just that, when he tried to dig deeper, he realized that the records were almost nonexistent and he would have had to leave the town to ask the student's parents on what had happened and he couldn't risk leaving, not when being recognized would probably harm his mission. So the only two options he had left was to ask Hibari, the school's Disciplinary Chairman –whom he also suspects holds the information regarding the rumor- or ask Yoshi directly, which if he was honest, he wasn't sure if he would be given a direct answer from the teen, since they weren't still close enough for Yoshi to tell him any information. There was Tsuna but he didn't want to trouble the brunette and considered him as the last option, so that left Hibari but considering that chairman's personality, it wouldn't be easy but hey, he's the number one hitman, and did always love a challenge. He smirked mischievously, Leon shifting slightly on his hat.

He then hopped down to the ground and started to plan but first he reminded himself to add more hours to Yoshi's training schedule. He wasn't about to forgive the teen for leaving him behind, no, A boss should never leave their Tutor behind, especially one as sadistic as the Number One Hitman in the World.

**_TBC_**

* * *

Done with this chapter! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! hehe~ and yeah, I'm sorry to those who wanted to see Tsuna but he didn't appear in this chap. Don't worry though! Just because he doesn't appear doesn't mean he isn't involved! Of course he is! It's just not his time yet. He'll be involved when the time comes. First though I'll have to finish the introductions, I'm sure you've guessed who the assassin is right? It wasn't that hard, the poison being a big giveaway not to mention she was just mention from the previous chap. haha anyways! yeah, so just think of Tsuna like Nana in the meantime alright? ;D thank you! and for those who haven't voted yet on whether the majority of you wants to see a yaoi pairing or not please vote in the poll in my profile! but don't worry though! I predict the poll will be there for a long certain amount of time hehe. Anyways, please Review! I really love it when you guys do! and thanks for those who did or will! haha lol byee guys! See you at the next update! Ciao! ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Hello people out there! this is my 6th chapter! yey! haha hmm.. anyone ever get the feeling that your hands/fingers might have a mind of their own? Well, I got that feeling when I was writing/typing out this chap. hehe Kinda creepy but equally awesome. Anyway! I hope you enjoy! ^^

As always, I warn you readers that this is RAW. I'm a total amateur in writing haha but I feel like it's going better! what do you think?

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own KHR other than this fic and Yoshi :D

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

It turns out that Tsuna wasn't actually that severely sick as Yoshi portrayed him to be. When Haru and the rest followed Yoshi home, they were surprised to see Tsuna already up and about cooking a meal fit for a family. It caused a commotion between the two most overprotective which Tsuna magically took control of. _'How he does that, I'll never know'_ Yoshi sighed. When the fuss over Tsuna died down, he explained in a teasing manner why he didn't get to go to school. It seems that Yoshi was just being his over caring self when he declared Tsuna sick, which in truth wasn't actually true. The worse thing Tsuna got from that day's swim was the sniffles but when Yoshi heard him sneeze Yoshi suddenly declared him to be sick then ordered him to stay in bed while he gets the medicine. It was a rare sight for Tsuna to see Yoshi in that state since he almost never gets sick and so just did what his brother asked him to do. When Tsuna finished explaining, the group turned to Yoshi in disbelief to which he answered with a shrug of his shoulders and said, "It never hurts to get rid of it early" he then went back to eating, not embarrassed at all. Tsuna let out a pleased smile at that.

The next day Tsuna was relieved of his sniffles thanks to the rest and medicine Yoshi gave and so was allowed by Yoshi to continue as normal. He walked to the school gates with minutes to spare as usual and nodded his greeting to the Head of the Disciplinary Chairman but paused when he caught a strange look from the said Chairman. He stepped closer to examine him with a tilt of his head.

"Something wrong?" He asked with a frown, worry spreading to his face. Hibari just continued to stare back at him not minding how close Tsuna was getting to said teen. After a few seconds, Tsuna's face lit up.

"_Soukka_!" He uttered with realization then backed up a few steps away from the older one. "Don't worry about it _senpai_, I'm fine. Yoshi just overreacted is all" he reassured Hibari. When the raven-haired raised a brow in disbelief at him Tsuna simply replied, "There's nothing to worry about, I'm here aren't I?" he chuckled when Hibari huffed at his reply. Tsuna then gave a cheerful wave and ran off to class. If anyone had seen the exchange between them, they would certainly be bewildered at what they had seen but fortunately –or unfortunately- Tsuna would always be more or less the last student to arrive to school –not including the late ones- and so no one, bedsides the Disciplinary committee would ever know about Hibari's soft spot for the petite brunette –lest they look.

Tsuna was lucky that his room was located right next to the stairs on the second floor and so, didn't have any problem in reaching the bell on time. By the time that he opened the sliding door to his room, his classmates were still engrossed in whatever gossip that had circulated the school. Seeing that the teacher wasn't in yet, he made his way to his seat not paying any attention to the noise and cushioned his head on his crossed arms over his desk to wait. When he did so, he didn't expect for anyone to disturb his rest as he didn't have any friends nor was he close to any of his classmates so when he was nudged out of his nap he was understandably surprised.

"Uhmm," he started, not really knowing what to say, "Can I help you with something?" He uncertainly asked to the group that was gathered next to him.

"Hey! You're last name is Sawada right?" a boy –_Tanaka_, if he remembered correctly the boy's name was- asked him with a smile. "_Hai?"_ Tsuna replied unsurely.

"_Jya,_ being the older brother, you should stop your younger brother from doing something so stupid" a girl with slightly wavy brown hair told him dis-pleasingly. Tsuna just tilted his head questionably at them, still not getting what they were saying.

"Your brother, _baka!_" exclaimed another boy whom nudged him away from his nap. He slapped his forehead in a theatrical fashion and looked at Tsuna as though he was stupid, "Sawada Yoshi? That ring a bell to you?" He sarcastically asked the spiky teen. Tsuna blinked, "what about Yoshi?" he asked them. The brown haired girl in the middle placed her hands on her hips and looked at him crossly, "_Ano sa"_ she started, "we just heard that your brother is having a kendo match with the kendo _captain_," she emphasized, "at this very moment for a ridiculous reason on who gets a girl and you're telling me that you won't do anything to stop it?" she asked irritably and crossed her arms to show her dissatisfaction.

_'But I'm not telling you anything'_ Tsuna can't help answering mentally with a sweatdrop. He sent her a shaking smile, unsure but when her words reached his brain he blinked in alarm and hurried out of the room bypassing the just arrived teacher.

He was so in shock at what the girl told him that he didn't even stop when said teacher called out to him.

()Pagebreak()

"I'm sure you can do it _Jyuudaime!_" Gokudera cheered to him, helping him adjust the last of Yoshi's kendo suit –that was borrowed for him to wear- on.

"Just do this, _'Swish, swish, swish!'_, and you'll win no problem." Takeshi advised the blond with motion movements and sound effects to which Gokudera immediately ended with a hit on the back of his head. Yoshi just rolled his eyes and ignored the two to look across the other side of the formed circle at his smug opponent. He ignored the smirk sent directly his way, _'Why am I doing this again?'_ he jadedly thought not for the first time but when he caught a glimpse of orange, he then remembered. _'Oh, right.'_ He sighed out tiredly. He then glanced back to his two so-called friends when his name –or rather his title- was called.

"Don't worry about anything _Jyuudaime!_" Gokudera stated excitedly –Yoshi could see and _feel_ sparkles emanating from the silverette and sweatdropped at that, _'He's too excited about this than he should be'_-, "If anything unfair happens, this baseball idiot and I will make sure to point it out and help you if necessary!" He assured his boss with a tight arm around Takeshi's shoulders who was giving him an encouraging smile.

"_Jya,_ I'll leave it to you." He said, unknowingly giving out a small smile back at them although wasn't clearly seen due to the wooden face cover of the kendo headdress. Even so, Gokudera and Takeshi felt it and were so dumbfounded that Gokudera cried crocodile tears when Yoshi left.

Yoshi turned to face his challenger, the ever so proud captain of the kendo club, _Mochida_ and stepped forward closer to the man-made ring. He saw from his right, a member of the Kendo club holding out a bamboo sword for him and took it with a tight grip. He raised a brow when he tested out its weight but was disrupted when his opponent called out to him, swinging his own bamboo sword around.

"Sawada Yoshimitsu!" Mochida called out calling the attention of not just his enemy but also the crowd that had gathered around them. "You may have honor from accepting my challenge, "_'I didn't have a choice'_ Yoshi thought wearily, "and _Kami-sama_ may have forgiven you but I do not!" he exclaimed out dramatically. _'Like I care'_ Yoshi twitched. "Having you disrespect _Kyoko-chan_ by ripping out your dignity in front of her like that at school yesterday is something that I most definitely cannot forgive!"_ 'I didn't have a choice on that either'_ he thought, thinking about a certain mafia infant he knew was watching somewhere around the gym, "For that, I will have you bow down to me and force you to beg for forgiveness to _Kyoko-chan_!" He finished, pointing to where the orange-haired girl was apprehensively watching together with her best friend who gave an annoyed 'tsk' in response.

_'If you wanted me to apologize, you could've just told me to do so.'_ He thought with a roll of his eyes. He could hear Gokudera in the background screaming profanities at the captain and just knew that Takeshi was holding the raging storm down, he ignored that in favor of keeping his attention on the conceited raven and posed in a way he presumes a Samurai would –referencing to movies and shows he watched. The Kendo captain seeing his stance smirks at him in that superiority way and also readied his stance.

"Just because you're the ace basketball player doesn't mean you can outmatch me in Kendo, you don't have any advantages here, _blondie_" Mochida taunted out. Yoshi's tick on his forehead came back with a vengeance.

"_Hajime!_"

()Pagebreak()

"_Haa,haa…_" Tsuna panted and felt his knees growing weak but continued his search to where his brother may be fighting at. Not knowing where to look first since he wasn't given the location, he first went to where he supposed a _Kendo_ match would take place.

Namimori-chu, though small, has a campus that was still big enough to fit in a large variety of sports that makes up one third of the clubs that were produced in their school so the possibility of having a dojo built for the Kendo club isn't impossible but seeing as it was placed at the edge of the school's west side, it was a very far run for his short legs. Unfortunately, when he got there it was silent and empty so he next went outside to the quad but again there was no one there. At this point, he could feel his sweat sliding in on his back and his front with his hair drooping from his perspiration but he persevered. He needed to stop his brother lest another occurrence such as the one from before –the rumored incident- happen again. He couldn't afford another bribe for the Disciplinary Chairman again and he knew for a fact that Yoshi wouldn't get away from having to face Hibari even if he could get away with it but more than that, Tsuna didn't want to see his brother lose control with himself again if he could help it.

He heard cheering from inside the gym.

()Pagebreak()

"_HIYAAA!_"

Dodge left. Dodge right. Block. Push back. Stare.

"You're never gonna get a hit if you'll keep on playing defense!" Mochida shouted out frustratingly. Yoshi just kept his gaze, silent.

"Wow, Yoshi looks really awesome." Takeshi complimented, "He looks as if he really knows what he's doing." He commented with a laugh.

"Of course he knows what he's doing idiot!" Gokudera retorted back loudly.

_'No, I really don't know what I'm doing'_ Yoshi sweatdropped. He continuously dodged Mochida's attacks and thought about where to hit. Before wearing the borrowed Kendo armor, he remembered Mochida explaining to him that if one of them gets a hit first then they'll be the winner and quote "Have _Kyoko-chan_ as the prize!" unquote. For him, it was easy enough not to get hit by the captain –from muscle reflexes instilled from tor-_I mean_ tutoring as well as basketball practice- the thing is though, he was never told where to hit. He knew it was an easy enough guess but he just wanted to make absolutely sure so that he end this pointless match and still have enough time to get some well-deserved –if he do say so himself- _nap_.

_'He keeps aiming for my head, so I think that's an easy enough target.'_ He thought, blocking another hit from the side. He pushed at it a little then pulled back, letting the force from the bamboo sword be his guide to carefully turn –as to not get touched by it- and get behind the spiky-haired raven. He raised his own bamboo sword up and pulled it fast down aiming for the back head but was taken aback when his swing was blocked. He pulled back, keeping his eyes on his opponent and gave him an astonished look. Reborn, watching from above them with Leon-turned binoculars scoffed, "A boss should never underestimate his opponent no matter the circumstances" he uttered out. As if hearing what he just said, he saw Yoshi glare up at him and let out an amused smile.

Yoshi turned back to Mochida after glaring up at where he assumed Reborn was watching in time to block another swing coming up front. "Where do you think you're looking at?" Mochida snapped at him, forcing Yoshi back. The blond stumbled but managed to keep to his feet and dodge another hit against him. "Arrggh! Are you gonna fight back or what?!" He yelled out frustratingly but Yoshi just peered back, still silent.

"Don't listen to him _Jyuudaime!_ You're doing great!" Gokudera hollered. From beside him, Takeshi started to rub his chin in a thinking pose and hummed. "but Hayato-kun," he called out, catching the attention of said teen, "Yoshi's just been blocking and not countering, are you sure he knows what he's doing? Does he even know what to do in Kendo?" he asked, ignoring the pissed off look the other teen had.

"What are you talking about?! Of course he knows! _Jyuudaime_—" Gokudera paused when he realized that no, he wasn't sure if Yoshi knows about Kendo or even studied Kendo before. "Ah!" He cried out worryingly, and then started to scream out sentences pertaining to that subject. Yoshi just sweatdropped at that, _'Just tell me where to hit!'_ He exasperatingly thought.

()Pagebreak()

"Made it!" Tsuna cheered when he reached the inside of the gym and sure enough, there was a large crowd of freshmen gathered around in a circle watching what could only be Yoshi fighting another teen. Unfortunately for him though, the crowd was gathered in a tight enough circle that he couldn't get through without pushing himself inwards.

"What should I do?" He muttered uncertainly. He looked around but couldn't see a loose spot to crawl himself in. Fortunately, he caught sight of pompadour hair and reached for him instead, "_Ano, sumimasen_," he called to the tall Disciplinary member. When the tall senior turned around he was glad to see that it was Hibari's right hand man. "_Kusakabe-sempai!"_ he identified happily.

"Tsuna-san, shouldn't you be in class?" Kusakabe asked slightly surprised upon seeing the brunette in that time.

"Ah, _gomen_ but I heard that Yoshi got himself in a fight." Tsuna replied back with worry. Kusakabe expected that and glanced to the crowd, "Ah, we actually got a letter asking for permission to use the gym for the match yesterday. Seeing that it is Physical Ed for the joint class for 1-a and b, Kyou-san agreed to it. He's actually here inside personally monitoring it while the rest of us are on crowd control. I can take you to him if you want." He offered to the worried teen. Tsuna nodded his acceptance and followed the tall senior. As they walked Kusakabe glanced back to the worried teen and saw his depressed frown.

"I'm sure _Kyou-san_ didn't intend to hide it from you." He said to ease the teen's worries, guessing what the depressed frown was for. Tsuna just smiled back at him albeit sadly but a smile nonetheless. They then reached where his leader was watching the match. "_Kyou-san!_" he called out.

Leaning against the volleyball net stand, Hibari glanced behind him when he heard his vice-chairman call him. A surprised look graced his features for a second when he saw the familiar brunette scurry towards him. "Tsuna" he voiced out, a question he knew the brunette could read from the tone of his voice.

"I was worried." Tsuna said simply, giving him an accused pout before turning to watch the kendo match his brother was currently engaged in. Hibari peered at him but accepted the sophomore's reasoning and turned back to the match. Kusakabe, knowing that he wasn't needed, returned back to his post.

()Pagebreak()

"Damn it! Are you going to _ever_ strike back or what?!" Mochida shouted vexed from striking only to be evaded or blocked by the blond. From all the swinging and shouting that he did, he didn't notice that he was panting from exhaustion and not from aggravation like he thought he was. It only added to infuriate him more when Yoshi once again _did not say anything_, only peering back at him with that sharp gaze of his that pissed him off to no end.

"ARRRRGGHH!" Mochida, in blind fury, gave a loud roar and ran towards Yoshi with his arms up in a last attempt to finish his competition sadly though, he didn't see the triumphant smirk that Yoshi gave once he started to run and ended up getting hit instead. The force wasn't at all that hard but from his weakened state he managed to bounce back and fall down to the ground, his heavy breathing evident from the rise and fall of his chest.

Silence covered the gym and Yoshi turned to raise a questioning brow at the referee, who then jumped and raised Yoshi's flag up, ending the match. A loud cheer from the crowd suddenly sprung up afterwards. "_Jyuudaime!_" Gokudera cried out in sheer full of joy, running up to him with a sudden hug, just as Yoshi took off his headdress. Takeshi followed behind with a sheer full of laugh himself and patting the winner's shoulder. Yoshi shrugged out Gokudera who wasn't affected by it, still beaming, and saw his brother amongst the crowd next to the feared prefect. He was just about to call him but stopped when a tug from his sleeve caught his attention.

"_Ano,_" Kyoko started nervously, shifting her eyes here and there before looking at him with a thankful smile, "Thank you for saving me from Mochida-san." She told him. Yoshi just shrugged.

"No problem, I'm sorry for giving you a scare yesterday. I didn't mean it." He apologized in which he received a widening of a smile from Kyoko. He ignored the looks that Takeshi was sending him. "Just so you know I'm not a pervert." He stated nonpchalantly. Kyoko just giggled in reply whereas any other girl would be affronted at being told that. Hana supposed that her best friend got used to strange things with her brother around.

"Anyway, I got to go see my brother," he motioned to where Tsuna was standing, "and don't worry, I'm not expecting anything. You're no prize to me." He reassured the orange-haired girl before leaving to see his brother. He left quickly that he didn't notice the stupefied look that he unintentionally gave the girl from his words. Gokudera automatically followed Yoshi but Takeshi gave the two girls a smile before also following his boss –in the game they're playing.

When Yoshi was nearing Tsuna, he saw Hibari nodding to his brother before walking away with Tsuna smiling back. Tsuna then directed his smile to him when he got close.

"What's his problem?" Gokudera irritatingly asked when he saw the raven walk away just as they got near. Yoshi also wondered at that and raise a questioning brow at the smiling brunette.

"He's just going to help get the students back to class." Tsuna answered simply.

"_Sugoi yo _Tsuna!" praised Takeshi, "I didn't know that you're friends with Hibari-_sempai_!" Tsuna just shrugged and didn't answer.

"Why are you here anyway? Don't you have class too?" Yoshi asked.

"I got worried! I was told that you got into a fight again!" He censured, giving Yoshi a look. Yoshi scratched his face lightly in embarrassment and averted his eyes away from Tsuna, almost blushing if one looked carefully. He didn't know what to say about that, he understands why his brother would get worried but still, it wasn't like he liked it. Thankfully, Takeshi answered for him.

"Don't worry Tsuna! Yoshi was just doing his manly duty!" he teased out to which he received a glare from Yoshi but ignored it.

"_Sou yo, Onii-sama!_" agreed Gokudera, not caring that he was agreeing with the 'Baseball Idiot'. He was still gleaming from Yoshi's win, "_Jyuudaime_ just accepted that smug bastard's challenge and won! There wasn't anything to worry about! It was just a case of stupidity from that arrogant jerk." He motioned to where the Kendo captain was still lying on the floor, being taken care of by his club members.

"And the girl?" Tsuna asked, not paying mind to Gokudera's use of language. Takeshi also answered that for Yoshi before the blond could speak.

"He fought valiantly for her and left a cool impression afterwards!" the baseball player said with a snigger paying no mind when Yoshi grabbed his collar and raised a threatening fist to his face.

"_Soukka_, very charming, Yoshi" Tsuna slightly teased giving a small giggle of his own. "_Jyuudaime's_ very popular _onii-sama_!" Gokudera added. Yoshi just rolled his eyes and released the grinning ace. Tsuna nodded his head in understanding.

"May I know who this lucky girl is?" Tsuna teasingly asked.

"I don't think—" "Her name's Sasagawa Kyoko, freshman, class of 1-a and currently the most popular female student in their year." Disrupted Reborn, dropping in from above them and landing on Yoshi's head. Yoshi scowled in greet while the others voiced theirs –more cheerfully than his.

"Anyway Tsuna," Reborn continued, making himself comfy on top of his student's head, "you should head back to class now. I heard you ran from your teacher." Tsuna slightly paled on that.

"Ahaha," the brunette embarrassingly laughed as he rubbed his head, also averting his eyes like what Yoshi just did, "I suppose I should get back…" he trailed off, thinking of a way to get himself out from being scolded by their adviser. Luckily, he saw that the feared prefect was still around and let out a sound. He looked back to his brother and friends. "_Wakata,_ I'll go back then. I'll see you later Yoshi!" he waved-off in haste, going to the direction of where the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee went off to and leaving the four behind. "Yeah." Yoshi quietly replied to the running brunette.

"We should go too." Takeshi told them, "We still have one more class before recess, so we should get going." "_Baka! Jyuudaime _hasn't—" Gokudera retorted back but was interrupted by Yoshi saying, "No, you two go. I'm going to take a shower before getting back to class, just make sure no one touches my stuff in the meantime, alright?" he told them, wiping off some sweat on his forehead with his sleeve.

"I'll blow up whoever even thinks of touching your stuff _Jyuudaime!_" Gokudera obediently bowed to him before running off to their classroom.

"You got it boss!" Takeshi happily saluted to him before also running off following the transferee. Yoshi let out a tired sigh of relief when they were gone from the gym he then glared up at the infant sitting on his head. "What do you want?" he asked impolitely.

"You're getting better at ordering your subordinates." Reborn complimented, brushing off Yoshi's attitude. Yoshi just let out an annoyed huff and proceeded to the locker room, once there, he went to the boy's section and continued on to his locker, not minding the baby on top of his head.

It was quiet. He figured that the Kendo club members took their captain to their dojo where they have their own locker room and took care of him there. He was slightly amazed really; he hadn't really planned anything to win. His little to no knowledge of Kendo –except that it was a practiced sword art of Japan- made him hesitate on what to do. Of course, he could've just hit him on any part of the body but he got distracted with his thoughts and unconsciously waited for Gokudera to tell him where to hit when the silverette started to ramble on about Kendo. He felt his twitch coming back on that memory and shook his head to erase it from his mind. He felt Reborn's fingers clenching his hair at that.

He reached his locker and opened it, intending to have a drink before showering but was startled when –like before- his drink got shot down by the hitman. "What the—Reborn!" he yelled out exasperatedly to the infant. Reborn jumped from atop of his head down to the bench beside him saying, "A boss should always be aware of his surroundings." The barrel of his Leon-turned gun giving out smoke.

"Tch!" Yoshi voiced out annoyed. He was tired from the match so he was reasonably grouchy at the moment but when he looked down and saw the purple fumes emitting from his water bottle he let out another tired sigh.

"You forgot about the assassin." Reborn stated matter-of-factly to his student of which he got another glare in return. The blond let out 'tsk' in annoyance then grabbed his white fluffy towel albeit rougher then intended, walking off to the direction of where the shower stalls were located in.

"_Fine_, if the assassin won't show herself then I'll just pull her out." He bit out before leaving. Reborn let out a pleased smirk at that.

**_TBC_**

* * *

Done! So! what do you think? and yes, if you have not noticed -although I completely doubt it- I do not know anything about Kendo and so does Yoshi! haha and Tsuna made an appearance yey! We also learned that Tsuna and Hibari has a connection of some sort and that Yoshi will try to pull out the assassin! also, Hibari and Kusakabe made their appearance! Now I'll just have to make them a little more incorporated in Yoshi's life. Please Review! and yes, Yoshi has a questionable view when it comes to protecting Tsuna, even I noticed that lolz byee! ^^

Ps. Sorry if the Kendo match was a dud, as you can see (read) I'm not at all good at writing fight scenes haha... but hopefully -since this is a action anime- I'll get better at it and not be so lame at it. One can only hope. -_-''' Oh! and the Japanese, I hope that was correct. If not, will you kindly point it out to me? thanks! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Okay! I know! I'm Sorry! *Bows repeatedly* It's been what? a month? since I last updated?... Sorry! Uwaahh! well you know how busy life gets when you come back to reality hahah and then writer's block.. I mean, yeah... reality is a b*tch but we have to put up with it right?... Anyway! On to the usual; This is RAW, meaning no, I still haven't found myself a beta and I do not know Japanese so please tell me if the few japanese words I used are right or wrong in the context I used them in... hmm other than that... Please enjoy! ^^

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own KHR, what I do own though is this story as well as Sawada Yoshimitsu.

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

"Nice plan _Jyuudaime!_" Gokudera acclaimed with a thumbs up to his boss. Takeshi let out a smile of his agreement and Yoshi continued on eating.

It was currently break time for both of their classes and Yoshi wanted a change of view in where to eat, so instead of the usual gathering around his desk, they were eating in the cafeteria. Understandably, it took both of his friends –followers –subordinates –whatever Reborn wants to call them- by surprise when Yoshi entered the double set of doors to the mess hall, where the majority of their fellow school mates would eat their lunch. As a considered friend/loyal subordinate of Yoshi's –in their minds- they both knew that their blond boss absolutely hated unnecessary noise, so they were curious as to why Yoshi would choose what they considered to be the most noisiest room in the building. They got their answer when Yoshi spoke of what he intends to do.

Yoshi wasn't all that stupid by any means. He may seem a little dazed and sometimes look as if he wasn't as observant as his brother but he does listen intently and take things seriously when the situation calls for it, and right now, the situation called for it.

The reason he changed locations –knowing that the two would follow him whether he liked it or not- was because that he needed the noise, and despite his great dislike for meaningless chatter he proceeded to enter through the double set of doors, enduring the blast of sound that he would normally only hear in tournaments. He didn't like it but it was the perfect place to be at the moment. He figured that since they didn't know who or where the assassin is, the least they can do right now is cover up what he was planning to do. It was noisy, yes, but he knew for a fact that with Gokudera always shouting loudly and Takeshi, used to talking in loud places such as Yoshi, himself, they would still understand each other despite the loud racket going on in the background. Then and there, he told them of what he planned to do.

"So the plan is pulling her out." Takeshi stated, nodding. "By the way, how'd you know it's a girl?" he asked curiously. Before Gokudera could open his mouth to no doubt, praise his being, Yoshi answered. "Poison is a woman's weapon, no?" he told them as if it was obvious. Takeshi simply laughed, already knowing that Yoshi might be right. Gokudera crossed his arms and let out a sound as if saying that it should have been obvious.

"So what's the game plan?" Takeshi asked excitedly. Yoshi gave a smirk at that.

"Since the assassin is obviously here in school, we're going to first search for her identity." He started out.

"How're we going to do that?" Takeshi interrupted.

"If you'd let _Jyuudaime_ finish, then maybe you'll know baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted angrily but Yoshi only waved him off and continued.

"That's simple. We just look through the video feeds from the school's security camera." He then peered up at one location he knew a camera was hidden to prove his point. Takeshi scratched his head in confusion.

"Security camera? I didn't know the school even had those." Takeshi said. He then turned his head to look at where Yoshi was staring at and tried to find a glimpse of the camera. Gokudera hit him in the head for that.

"_Baka!_ If it's hidden then you wouldn't see it!" He yelled. Takeshi chuckled at his own silliness.

"It's not property owned by the school." Yoshi told them, gathering up his bento.

"So then whose is it?" Takeshi asked, following Yoshi's lead.

"Reborn-_san's_?" Gokudera guessed, also following the blond.

"_Iie,_" Yoshi said as he headed back to class. "Considering that, that person already claims the school as his. Then I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out to be _his_."

()Pagebreak()

"So this is where Tsuna's class is. I'm surprised that it's so near to our rooms." Takeshi said, glancing inside the second year's classroom.

"Tsuna rarely comes down to the cafeteria to eat; he rarely comes out of the room at all if he could help it. Only when it's needed does he go out and when school's over." Yoshi explained softly. Not being able to go in the room uninvited, he asked the nearest person inside the room to call for his brother and waited at the door.

"Why's that?" asked Takeshi only to be hit again by Gokudera. "_Urusai!_ Stop asking so many questions!" Scolded Gokudera. Yoshi just shrugged and didn't reply.

It was now their lunch break. Back in their morning break, Yoshi advised the two to eat their lunch early if they wanted to help out with his plan, they of course agreed and did what he advised. He also told them, that just before diving down to the tiger's lair that they would need some insurance and so followed him to where his brother's class was situated. They didn't really understand Yoshi when he said 'insurance' but they knew Yoshi enough to know what he does is always for the benefit of whatever he does. It's just his character to do so.

"Yoshi-kun! Gokudera-san! Takeshi-kun!" greeted Tsuna, as he met them out in the hall. Takeshi and Gokudera greeted him back but Yoshi just suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled to a more secluded place in the hall. Tsuna just blinked curiously at that, not bothered at all by being manhandled by his younger brother.

"Is there something you need?" He asked Yoshi.

Yoshi released his brother but now before rubbing his hand gently as a form of apology from grabbing him non-too-gently and asked him if he could help them out with something, which Tsuna happily agreed to.

"What do you need help in?" Tsuna asked readily.

"We're in need of resources and Hibari is the only one I could think of who has them." Yoshi explained, by then Gokudera figured out what Yoshi meant as 'insurance'. "He's not an agreeable person by any means but since you're the only one who's close to him –besides his vice-, can you ask him for us?" He asked.

"Sure." Agreed Tsuna with a glowing smile, he was so happy that he was unknowingly giving off an illusion of blooming flowers in the background. (a/n: No people, he does not have mist flames. It's all in the mind.) The three people with him gave a dumbfounded look from that.

"Ahahaha! Tsuna's really happy to help us!" Takeshi laughed out, snapping the other two from their dazed look.

"_Ikou!_" Tsuna happily said as he pulled on Yoshi's arm to the direction of where the tyrant's office was. The two immediately followed.

()Pagebreak()

Tsuna led them up the stairs and to the right of the building wherein lies the office of the tyrant. They stopped just near the entrance of the room and decided to wait there until Tsuna gave them the okay to come in. Tsuna accepted their decision and knocked on the door before coming inside as if already familiar to the place. When the door clicked closed, the three of them let out a breath they were unconsciously holding in and just realized now how unusually quiet it was in that hallway.

"Your brother is amazing Yoshi!" Takeshi acclaimed with a nervous chuckle.

"Tch! What's so scary about that prefect anyway?!" Gokudera asked with a huff. Yoshi scratched his neck and shook his head, not deigning him an answer, instead Takeshi did.

"_Maa,_ Hayato-kun," he started, evading Gokudera's fist, "if you ranked the top fighters in Namimori, Hibari will probably turn up as number one." Gokudera gave a disbelieving snort at that.

"Like hell I believe that. _Jyuudaime's _probably better than that bastard, right _Jyuudaime?_" he grinned at Yoshi. Once again, Yoshi didn't deign him an answer and kept quiet.

"_Maa,_ I don't know about that since I haven't seen them fight but I did hear a rumor that they did so once." Takeshi said, raising a questionable brow to the silent teen.

Yoshi, feeling the gaze, gave the enquiring teen a tired look that says _I'm not telling you anything_, to which Takeshi let out a grin, already knowing that he wouldn't get an answer for that.

"Still, you shouldn't underestimate him Hayato. That person's not one to be trifled with." Takeshi continued. He was giving out a smile but Yoshi knew from his tone that the ace was being serious about what he had just said. Still, Gokudera wouldn't believe him.

"Like I care about that. And since when did I ever allow you to use my name baseball freak?!" Gokudera yelled angrily, grabbing said baseball player's collar. Takeshi laughed and jokingly raised his hands in defense to the pissed off Italian. Yoshi rolled his eyes and ignored them; he then heard the door click open again and turned to see his brother stepping out.

Just before stepping out to the threshold entirely, Tsuna gave one last smile to the person in the room and closed the door. He turned to look at the three people waiting and gave a smile and a nod to them.

"Hibari-_sempai_ agreed for the use of his resources but you'll have to ask him yourself on which ones. Other than that, I don't think there's anything else." He told them.

"He didn't ask for anything?" Yoshi asked in disbelief. Tsuna gave a mysterious giggle at that and said, "Don't worry about that! He owes me anyway." Yoshi raised a brow at his comment but shrugged it off.

"_Domo, Tsuna-nii_." Yoshi said showing a small –but rare- smile. Tsuna gave another glowing smile –complete with blooming flowers and bubbles- at them. He waved his goodbye and left them in the silent hallway. Yoshi then turned to his two companions before entering the DC's office –not forgetting to knock first like how Tsuna did it.

It was a room just like any other, only slightly bigger but admittedly, more cleanly furnished. Inside laid two long tan colored couches facing each other horizontally with a glass coffee table in between. Behind the two couches, along each wall lined tall shelves that touched the ceiling filled with books that Yoshi no doubt believes contain important information on, not only their school but on the town itself. He looked forward and there seated on a high back leather chair behind an office looking desk sat none other than the unofficial guardian of not only their school but Namimori itself, Hibari Kyouya.

As the blond peered back to the piercing stare of the chairman, he couldn't help but praise the teen for looking so bad-ass and dramatic that he could almost hear a very threatening theme song played by a nonexistent piano instrument. It helped that the large open window behind the fierce looking teen had white curtains that was being blown against the wind in just the right way that added to the intimidating appearance. All in all Yoshi was impressed and in slight awe at the overall picture but of course being the type of person he is, nothing showed on his face except for his usual indifferent expression. He, however, heard Takeshi give an impressed whistle from beside him and just knew –without looking- that Gokudera was probably showing his own indifference toward the picture. _'He's probably seen it all.'_ Yoshi understandably thought.

"Sawada Yoshimitsu," the menacing looking teen started. Yoshi gave a warning look to the Italian beside him before he could start and turned back to the chairman. "What do you need from me?" he asked straight-forwardly.

"Long story short, an assassin is out to kill me so I need to catch her. We were hoping you could provide us of some of the video feeds from the security camera to catch a glimpse of her face." He coolly stated. Hibari raised a brow at him but conceded to the blond's request and simply grabbed a remote control from his left side drawer, proving to them that the school did in fact have hidden security cameras.

He clicked a button and a large flat screen started to unfold itself from the ceiling. Yoshi jumped from the mechanical noise, clearly not expecting that and went to sit on the left couch. Takeshi and Gokudera followed his example and quickly sat down on the couch nearest to them. They noticed the light automatically shut off and the TV turning on.

In the screen, they saw several different panoramic views, each showing several different angles all around the school. Yoshi noticed that there was at least one camera strategically placed in each classroom and clubroom their school has and at least two in a hallway. The cafeteria has four including the inside of the kitchens and even the stairs leading up to the rooftops has one looking down just across the doorway. He watched as the students –some his classmates- mile about around not noticing the fact that they were being watched. He professed that he was certainly amazed and let out a whistle, same as the one Takeshi let out earlier.

"Tch!" Gokudera was annoyed but Yoshi could tell that he was impressed by the level of security the chairman had. He even had a hidden camera featuring the entrance and the gate of their school.

"_Sugee~!_" Takeshi astonishingly said. "This is really amazing _sempai_ but my only question is, is that even legal?" he asked with a laugh rubbing his head. Hibari didn't reply and just gave an 'hn' at the athlete's question. He pressed a button again and the moving pictures all paused. Yoshi then turned to their junior.

"In the boy's locker room containing the number 7b. The assassin replaced my water bottle with poison. I don't know when exactly but I'm guessing during the kendo match this morning." He told the skylark. At that, Hibari pressed a couple of buttons on the remote and when he pressed the last one, the one showing where Yoshi's locker was, grew until it covered the whole screen. After that, Hibari pressed a button again and the scene made a fast rewind until the digital clock on it showed the allocated time wherein the Kendo match was transpiring. Seeing as no one went near Yoshi's locker, he made a fast rewind until yesterday's dismissal then fast forwarded again until the time Yoshi almost drank the poisoned bottle.

"Tsk!" Yoshi let out in annoyance, he could feel the questioning gaze the tyrant was sending him from the back of his head but ignored it in favor of his irritation.

"When was the last time you checked your locker before today?" Takeshi asked the blond.

"Almost a week ago from today, the coach let me off practice due to the stomach ache I had yesterday." Yoshi replied tiredly, knowing that they couldn't just keep rewinding and waiting until they spot the culprit. He rubbed his head in disappointment.

"I got it!" Gokudera snapped his fingers in realization then turned to Hibari. "Yesterday, where the first year girl's had their home-ec, someone switched one girl's chocolate with poison."

"Great idea, Hayato!" he exclaimed, ignoring the glare he received. Yoshi covered the silverette's mouth before he could start and faced the screen. The locker scene shrunk back to its place just before another grew in its place. This time, the scene showed of the room that was commonly used for cooking that was currently being used by a class of seniors. Hibari raised the remote and made a fast rewind pausing it to the scene where it showed their fellow female first years using the room.

"Sasagwa-_san_, _deshou_?" Takeshi said, searching for said teen.

"There!" indicated Gokudera, pointing to where he saw the girl. Hibari then pressed the play button and then waited with them, also watching. It didn't take long until they –or rather Yoshi- noticed something, he blinked.

"Rewind a few seconds back then freeze." He instructed to Hibari, who did so. "She's fast." Yoshi commended surprisingly.

"Where?" Takeshi asked searchingly.

"The Janitor with pink hair." He simply stated. Hibari then zoomed in to where the janitor was, right across the table from where Kyoko was busy chatting with another girl. When he played it again, they saw the hand of the disguised assassin subtly move to where the chocolates were from in front of Kyoko while walking out of the room but it was so fast that it took only a second for the contact to happen. Takeshi blinked in disbelief. "Huh?" was his unintelligent comment. Hibari raised an interested brow from the contact.

"Well, that sums it up." Concluded Yoshi as he stood up, lightly stretching.

"_Matte, Jyuudaime!_" Gokudera cried out in alarm, also standing up. "We haven't seen what her face looks like from the front yet!" He reminded the blond, whom waved his concern off.

"I doubt we'll find it that easily from the video –well we could, but it would take a heck long amount of time that I don't really have." He told them then shrugged. "_Gomen_ Gokudera _demo_, when I declared to Reborn that I was going to pull her out, it was just a spontaneous decision made from my irritation." He explained to the disappointment of the transferee. "From the start, I didn't really believe that we could have easily done as planned." He revealed.

"_Jya, _you weren't really going to do anything to catch the assassin?" Takeshi said with slight disappointment as well. Yoshi nodded in agreement.

"Then why did we come here for?" asked a tensed Gokudera as if betrayed. Yoshi silently stared back at the silverette before replying, "I needed solid evidence that I was being targeted."

"Eh?! Isn't the poisons proof enough?!" Gokudera exclaimed loudly –for the first time since declaring his allegiance to Yoshi but the blond only took it in stride, his blank look never flinching.

"Ah," he agreed, "but with this, we have evidential proof that there is an assassin on school grounds." He then peered behind Gokudera to Hibari, "Isn't that so, Hibari-_sempai_?" he asked expectantly. Takeshi blinked and turned to look at both of the staring teens. Hibari then 'hn'-ed at Yoshi's expectant gaze and turned off his flat screen, letting it fold back up to its hidden spot on the ceiling.

"I'll notify the staff and my men." He simply stated already reaching for his phone in his right jean pocket. Yoshi nodded his thanks then turned his attention back to the Smoking Bomb. He peered at his self-proclaimed Right-hand Man and let out an inaudible sigh that the tense figure didn't see. Yoshi rubbed his head, he supposed, being responsible, that he should do something about Gokudera's sudden betrayed feeling, "Gokudera." Said teen jumped from his unexpected firm tone, "We might not be able to pull her out but it doesn't mean that I'm completely out of danger." At that, Gokudera's eyes were imbuing hope just as Yoshi expected and eased up, "so I'm still in need of… your… protection" he sighed out reluctantly, not really wanting any kind of protection but he knew he had to say it, if only to not feel guilty but when he saw Gokudera being himself again, he knew it was worth the embarrassment. _'Good,'_ he mentally let out a relieved sigh, _'I don't like feeling responsible for depressed people.' _He heard Takeshi laughing good-naturally.

()Pagebreak()

By the time they left Hibari's office, there were fifteen more minutes left before their next class so they decided to get some small snack to eat to pass the time and as usual, Yoshi's two companions were loudly having their disagreement. Well, actually Takeshi was just laughing and Gokudera was loudly describing his disagreement with whatever Takeshi says. Yoshi was just glad that no one was sulking because of him. Once they've arrived to the double set of doors leading to the cafeteria, they opened it to see a very unusual sight.

Someone was screaming Yoshi's name.

_'What now?'_ Yoshi twitchingly thought.

"Ahaha! Looks like, there's someone looking for you Yoshi." Takeshi stated the obvious.

"Obviously, Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera followed, once again raising his hand to hit said baseball player only to get evaded. Yoshi heaved out a sigh and looked on to the sight.

"Let's just get this over with." He declared and started walking over to the white haired person loudly screaming his name. He noticed that some of the more brave people inside were trying –in vain- to stop the person from destroying their eardrums.

"Sasagawa-_sempai!_" one male student screamed out loud to the white haired person, "For the last time! The person you're looking for isn't here!" He said clearly frustrated.

"EH?!" the Sasagawa person cried out disbelievingly. "That's wrong! The person I asked told me that he saw last saw Sawada here!" he told the male student, rather loudly. By now, Yoshi guessed that this person was tone deaf and just assumed that the level in which he used as he spoke was normal in his ears. Yoshi prepared himself mentally for the incoming voice. "Tsk!" Gokudera let out, in obvious annoyance.

"Hey," Yoshi called out once he was behind the loud person, of course, he remained a good few feet away from the white haired person. "I heard you were looking for me?" He asked. _'What an understatement.' _He couldn't help think. Sasagawa turned behind him.

"AAAHH!" He shouted while pointing in Yoshi's direction which, naturally, pissed Gokudera off.

"Oi! Turf-head!" Gokudera stepped forward, "Get your stinking finger away from _Jyuudaime_!"

"NANI?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING TURF-HEAD, OCTOPUS HEAD?!" Sasagawa retorted. The two were already butting heads and they just met, Yoshi just shook his head.

"So? I heard you looking for me, may I ask what for _sempai_?" He disrupted before the two could continue.

"That's right!" the loud person remembered with a shout and turned to look at Yoshi, "YOU!" He exclaimed, surprising Yoshi with how close the white haired person went. "_Hai_?" Yoshi blinkingly said. "SAWADA YOSHIMITSU! JOIN MY CLUB!" Sasagawa demanded. Yoshi just blinked again as if not comprehending what was just said, "_Hai?_" he asked again stupidly.

"EEEEHHHH!?" Unexpectedly exclaimed by the students who were in the vicinity, Takeshi was the only laughing at the surprised expression made by the students. Yoshi blinked stupidly some more, _'Whoah'_ he thought surprisingly. Gokudera was the first once to react.

"Are you stupid?! Don't you already know that _Jyuudaime_ is already in the basketball team?! He's even the ace player! The Ace!" Gokudera emphasized. Yoshi could here several students around them support his claim with encouraged shout.

"Who cares about that?!" exclaimed Sasagawa, which caused more than a few people to drop on the floor in shock –metaphorically at least.

"Ahaha," Takeshi let out albeit nervously, "Sasagawa-_sempai_, I don't think Yoshi can join your club since he already has one." He explained to the older one.

"_Demo!_ I heard about Yoshi's EXTREME WIN against that Kendo Caption Mochida! It'll be SUPER EXTREME if he joins my EXTREME CLUB!" Sasagawa Extremely exclaimed. Takeshi blinked in confusion, "You mean you didn't get to watch the match _sempai_?" he asked. Yoshi by now understood that Takeshi is familiar with this loud mouth character.

"I got an EXTREME STOMACH ACHE!" said loud mouth exclaimed loudly. Yoshi sweatdropped at that. "Tch, what an idiot" Gokudera uttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT OCTOPUS HEAD!?" He let out angrily to Gokudera.

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID TURF TOP!" Gokudera retorted back naturally. "_Maa, Maa. _Calm down you two." Takeshi futilely tried to sooth. Yoshi ignored the two loud mouths and instead turned his attention to the failed peacekeeper. "Takeshi, who's he?" he asked catching said teen's attention.

"You mean, you don't know?" he said disbelievingly, which slightly irritated the blond but just shook his head. "He's Sasagawa Ryohei, Captain of the boxing club. He's really awesome Yoshi! They describe him to be the best boxing Captain the club has ever had! He's also the undefeated champ of the Inter School Regional Boxing Tournament and he's only in his third year!" the baseball ace explained excitingly, Yoshi hummed in response and looked at the boxing champ in a new light. Being an athlete himself, he was now able to understand why the white haired teen was very loud and almost always has the word 'Extreme' in his sentences. The junior is obviously very passionate about his sport and that, Yoshi could respect. "_Jya,_ why is he trying to recruit me?" He asked curious. Takeshi frowned, "Well, I'm not sure but I heard a rumor that the boxing club doesn't have the required amount of members to still be considered as an active club and so is going to be shut down… I guess that's why Sasagawa-_sempai_ has been trying to find new recruits." He explained. Yoshi again gave a hum in reply.

Yoshi may be indifferent to his surroundings but being an athlete, he does have respect towards other athletes that are passionate toward their own sports. It was the reason that Yoshi didn't mind Takeshi suddenly appearing in his life as much as Gokudera –that and the fact that the baseball player is a good diversion to Gokudera's overly passionate borderline stalker-ish attitude towards him-, but still, he's not in his nature to feel bad for other people's own problems. That's just how he was.

"Sasagawa-_sempai_," he called, to which said name turned to him. Yoshi made the students gasp when he unexpectedly bowed before said teen, "_Gomensai _but I refuse." He declared in his monotone voice. If he weren't bowing –in such an out of character way-, some would suggest that it wasn't as sincere as he meant it to be but still, it was so respectively… disrespectful that even Reborn –watching from his many hide out places- couldn't help but physically slap a hand on his face and he knew that he wasn't alone in what he was feeling.

"A-Ahaha, Yoshi…" Takeshi shakily let out in shock to Yoshi's response. "That's a little bit impolite don't you think?" he voiced out to the blond's back.

"Tch! Leave him be baseball idiot!" chided Gokudera to Takeshi, "if _Jyuudaime_ doesn't want to then he won't! Don't tell him what to do idiot!" he then followed after the already leaving blond.

"A-ahh…" murmured Takeshi as he rubbed his head uncertainly, he then turned to look back to the shocked frozen teen, smiled uncertainly, bowed quickly with an added apology and followed the two leaving teens not wanting to get left behind. When he did caught up to the blond he looked at him and asked, "_Ne,_ was it really alright to just refuse him like that?" in which Yoshi simply replied, "I have no interest in boxing" and left it at that. In hindsight, he should have known that it wouldn't just simply end like that, what with everything that's happened ever since Reborn came into his life.

()Pagebreak()

_ ._

"Yoshi-_kun_, can you please get the door?" called Tsuna from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll get it." answered Yoshi, already coming down from his room.

_ . ._

"_Hai, hai, _Just let me open th-AH!" _Splat._

"What the?!" _Duck. Dodge. Dodge. Dodge. Slip. Fall. _'Thud' "Wha?!" _Roll. Kick. _'Thud'. _Pin Down._

"Who are you and why'd you attack me?!" he asked demandingly while holding down the pizza delivery attacker.

"Yoshi-_kun? _Is something wrong?" Came Tsuna's muffled but obviously worried voice. Yoshi tightened and increased his weight on the attacker before answering, "_Nanimo,_ just a wrong delivery."

"…Okay, make sure to help direct them to the right house, _ne?"_ replied Tsuna.

"Ah." Yoshi answered before placing back all his attention to the person he is currently pinning down.

"Now, who are you and what do you want?" he asked albeit more quieter than before.

"Her name's Bianchi and she will be your new cooking teacher" answered a voice not coming from his attacker but above him, specifically on the stairs. Yoshi, not even needing to look above him, just sighed and released his hold on the person before glaring at the person who is none other than, "Reborn."

"Ciaoussu." Greeted the expensive suit wearing baby with a tilt of his perfectly placed black with orange band fedora.

**_TBC_**

* * *

Well! I hope this somewhat makes up for the time... ... I said 'somewhat'. I also hoped you enjoyed! and yes, I will try to Update sooner next time and not leave you hanging again for a month! hahaha ... Really sorry 'bout that... Any flames and reviews will be accepted and appreciated even if you just want to rant about how I left for how long lol. Thank you for reading and I'll see you again in the next Update! -hopefully very soon. ^^ Byee!


End file.
